La vera versione del Signore degli Anelli
by Enystral
Summary: E se Tolkien nel suo libro non avesse raccontato TUTTA la verità sulla Compagnia dell'Anello? Se Aragorn e Legolas non fossero in realtà semplici amici? La sceneggiatura del film, completamente rivista dalla mente perversa della sottoscritta!^^ *SLASH A
1. Molti incontri

LA VERA VERSIONE DEL SIGNORE DEGLI ANELLI  
  
*** Legolas ***  
  
Arrivai a Rivendell il 24 ottobre 3018, anno della Terza Era. Avevo già visitato spesso il reame di Sire Elrond, ma solo come amico di passaggio... In effetti, quando arrivai a destinazione, la bella città elfica mi sembrò molto diversa: quel giorno non mi presentavo al re come viaggiatore, bensì come messaggero di mio padre Thranduil, signore di Mirkwood. Dovevo portare al Consiglio importanti notizie sulla creatura chiamata Gollum, ma avevo il sospetto che il mio compito non si sarebbe fermato lì. Una sensazione, niente più, ma che mi perseguitava da molti giorni, ormai.  
  
Smontai da cavallo e mi guardai attorno estasiato, come sempre quando visitavo quelle terre: nonostante avessi più di duemila anni d'età, rimanevo sempre a bocca aperta davanti alla bellezza più sublime e perfetta. E Rivendell era esattamente questo.  
  
Uno scudiero prese le redini del mio cavallo e lo portò nelle grandi stalle reali. Sapevo che l'avrebbero trattato bene. Un Elfo di poco più giovane di me mi si avvicinò e s'inchinò profondamente.  
  
"Benvenuto, principe, permettetemi di farvi strada"  
  
Annuii al giovane e iniziai a seguirlo per le vie di Rivendell. Mai quel regno aveva permesso a tanti individui di razze diverse e, talvolta, nemiche di incontrarsi pacificamente al suo interno. Gli Elfi erano sempre stati molto protettivi nei confronti delle loro terre. Mi fermai un attimo quando due personaggi attirarono la mia attenzione.  
  
Uno era un Uomo appena giunto a cavallo da uno degli ingressi laterali. Non era ancora smontato, ma già si guardava attorno con diffidenza e stupore. Era sicuramente un nobile, lo capivo dai suoi movimenti e dal suo portamento sicuro e baldanzoso. Era di bell'aspetto, almeno secondo i canoni degli Uomini, con lunghi capelli castani che gli scendevano fino alle spalle. Un grande scudo circolare giganteggiava sulla sua schiena.  
  
"Chi è quell'Uomo?" chiesi al mio accompagnatore.  
  
"E' Boromir, figlio del Sovrintendente di Gondor. E' qui in missione per conto di suo padre Denethor"  
  
Lasciai che il mio sguardo vagasse ancora nel cortile. A quanto pareva, era appena giunta una compagnia di Nani, provenienti da non so quale caverna. Non amavo i Nani, come tutti gli Elfi, d'altronde. Li trovavo rozzi, sporchi e maleducati, nonché terribimente brutti. Non che l'aspetto fisico, nella situazione in cui ci trovavamo, contasse molto, ma ero pur sempre un Elfo, un esaltatore della bellezza. Riuscivo con qualche sforzo a trovare attraenti alcuni Uomini, ma i Nani proprio mi ispiravano solo oscurità e polvere. La compagnia passò sotto l'arco d'entrata e si guardò attorno spaesata e... sì, anche disgustata. Tra di loro notai un Nano che sembrava più giovane degli altri, a giudicare dal fatto che i suoi capelli e la sua barba arruffata non erano grigi ma sul rosso.  
  
Lo indicai all'Elfo che mi aspettava, che mi rispose in tono abbastanza sprezzante.  
  
"Quello più giovane è Gimli, e il Nano vicino a lui è suo padre Gloin. Si dice che quest'ultimo sia un amico di Mithrandir. Vogliamo andare, adesso?"  
  
Ripresi a seguirlo, ed egli mi condusse in un grande salone in cui potevo rinfrescarmi e darmi una sistemata. C'era ancora un giorno prima del Consiglio, e avevo saputo che il giovane Hobbit che aveva portato l'Anello fin lì si era appena ripreso dall'attacco di un Nazgul. Tolsi il mantello e le protezioni in cuoio, restando con la veste e i pantaloni; non mi sentivo a mio agio, mi sembrava di essere troppo fragile, ma lì ero al sicuro: la magia degli Elfi proteggeva Rivendell.  
  
Ero contento, in un certo senso, che l'Anello fosse in mano a un Hobbit. Sempre meglio di un Nano, poco ma sicuro, e se fosse caduto nelle mani dell'Uomo sbagliato, non avremmo avuto alcuna speranza di battere Sauron. Certo, a quel tempo pensavo che un Elfo sarebbe stato il Portatore ideale, ma il mio popolo era sempre più debole, i suoi poteri sempre più fragili... il nostro tempo stava per arrivare, lo sapevo, e forse questa sarebbe stata l'ultima missione a cui avremmo partecipato.  
  
"E così sei arrivato, alla fine. Speravo che tuo padre mandasse te come suo araldo"  
  
Questa voce... Mi voltai di scatto, con un sorriso radioso dipinto sul volto.  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
Lui allargò le braccia e io non me lo feci ripetere. Restammo abbracciati per qualche istante, poi lui si allontanò.  
  
"Legolas, vecchio amico mio... E' una gioia rivederti! Non sei cambiato per niente"  
  
"Tu invece sei quasi irriconoscibile, Estel... sei più maturo, più robusto. Gli anni passati tra i Raminghi ti hanno reso più forte, a quanto pare"  
  
"E tu invece sei diventato troppo gentile! Ma quanti anni sono passati? Cinque? Sei?"  
  
"Dieci, Estel... sono passati dieci anni"  
  
"Per i Valar, quanto tempo... ma dimmi, come stai? E come sta tuo padre?"  
  
"Mio padre sta bene e ti manda i suoi saluti. Non si è dimenticato di te. Quanto a me... ci sono stati tempi peggiori"  
  
Dieci anni... non potevo credere che finalmente avevo ritrovato il mio amico Aragorn dopo dieci anni... Sembrava un sogno, e io non avevo nessuna intenzione di svegliarmi.  
  
"Problemi?"  
  
Era sempre stato così con me: gentile e protettivo, nonostante avessi duemila anni più di lui.  
  
"No, solo presagi... sento il pericolo aleggiare nell'aria, in ogni albero, in ogni roccia, in ogni goccia d'acqua del fiume... quest'ombra che viene dall'est mi ha lasciato confuso e disorientato"  
  
Aragorn sospirò. Sapevo che anche lui avvertiva la minaccia di Sauron in ogni parte della terra, era impossibile non percepirla. Almeno per creature come noi.  
  
"Non preoccupiamoci di questo, almeno per stasera" mi disse "Teniamo gli affanni lontani dai nostri cuori ancora fino a domani. Riposati, vedo dai tuoi occhi che sei stanco, anche se so che non lo ammetterai mai... Ci rivedremo domani mattina al Consiglio"  
  
"Buona notte, Estel"  
  
Non avrei voluto che se ne andasse, ma dopotutto aveva ragione: il viaggio da Mirkwood a Rivendell non era cosa da poco, e io ero affaticato. Chiamai qualcuno perché mi conducesse nella camera preparata per me, mi infilai nel grande letto a baldacchino e mi addormentai. Quella notte sognai Aragorn.  
  
*** Aragorn ***  
  
Rivedere Legolas dopo dieci anni mi aveva riempito il cuore di una gioia immensa. Il giorno in cui ci eravamo separati, lui mi aveva detto che i nostri destini si sarebbero nuovamente intrecciati, un giorno... e quel giorno era finalmente arrivato.  
  
Sedevo al buio, in un angolo della grande sala in cui erano custoditi i frammenti di Narsil, la Spada che Fu Rotta. Credevo che sarei stato tranquillo in quel luogo, pochi lo visitavano di giorno, e di notte era praticamente deserto. Fingevo di leggere un libro, ma in realtà stavo meditando.  
  
Avevo molti pensieri per la testa: preoccupazione per Frodo e per l'avvento del male sulla Terra di Mezzo, gioia per il ritrovamento di Legolas e tristezza perché presto avrei dovuto lasciare Arwen. Già, la dolce Stella del Vespro... avevo paura di quello che mi avrebbe detto, perché nel mio cuore sapevo che la stavo solo ingannando. Forse l'amavo ancora, questo non riuscivo a capirlo, ma non più di quell'amore forte e puro che avevo provato quel giorno di tanti anni fa in cui l'avevo vista per la prima volta.  
  
In più, sapevo che suo padre, re Elrond, non approvava la nostra relazione... non volevo che per causa mia lei dovesse rinunciare al suo titolo e ai suoi privilegi. Per non parlare della sua immortalità.  
  
Un rumore di passi mi distolse dai miei pensieri. Non immaginavo chi potesse essere, ma dal rumore non era certamente un Elfo: non l'avrei sentito arrivare finché non fosse stato lui a voler mostrare la sua presenza.  
  
L'Uomo che arrivò era giovane e forte: lo conoscevo di fama, e sapevo che prima o poi sarebbe venuto qui. Solo, speravo che non decidesse di farlo proprio adesso. Era Boromir, figlio di Denethor, ed era giunto qui da Minas Tirith.  
  
Mi squadrò un attimo, e io non abbassai lo sguardo, poi si rivolse al grande dipinto che occupava tutta una parete della stanza immersa nella penombra. Raffigurava Isildur il giorno in cui sconfisse Sauron grazie a Narsil. Il pittore aveva fatto in modo che il frammento della spada brillasse di luce propria, e il dipinto era insieme bellissimo e inquietante.  
  
Boromir non disse una parola e si diresse verso i frammenti della spada.  
  
"Ah... i frammenti di Narsil..."  
  
Non credo stesse parlando con me, probabilmente stava parlando tra sé e sé. Prese l'elsa dell'arma e ne saggiò la robustezza. Era un onore per lui poter stringere quella spada tra le mani, almeno così pensavo. Passò un dito sulla lama.  
  
"...la lama che staccò l'Anello dalla mano di Sauron..."  
  
Lo sentii sussultare. A quanto pareva, si era graffiato un dito.  
  
"E' ancora affilata..." sussurrò così piano che quasi non lo sentii, ma percepii chiaramente la venerazione nella sua voce. Volse lo sguardo verso di me, forse chiedendosi cosa ci facessi io lì.  
  
"Ma è un cimelio in frantumi!" esclamò, appoggiando malamente l'elsa sul tavolo, che però cadde a terra con un rumore secco e metallico.  
  
Boromir, che già se ne stava andando, esitò, forse sapeva di aver mancato di rispetto, ma dopo qualche istante scomparve da dove era venuto.  
  
Mi alzai e mi avvicinai alla spada, raccolsi l'elsa e la riposi con attenzione al suo posto. Misi una mano sul cuore, inchinandomi leggermente, e avvertii la presenza di qualcun altro nella stanza. Non mi voltai, sapevo perfettamente di chi si trattava.  
  
"Perchè temi il passato?" era Arwen, bella come solo una stella poteva esserlo "Tu sei l'erede di Isildur, non Isildur stesso... non sei legato al suo destino"  
  
Avevamo già affrontato questo discorso diverse volte. Sapevo che aveva ragione, ma non riuscivo a convincermi. Mi voltai e la guardai con dolcezza. Forse non l'amavo più, ma provavo per lei un sentimento molto profondo. Ciò che mi legava a quella bellissima Elfa non si era affievolito col tempo, si era solo trasformato da amore in affetto fraterno, almeno da parte mia. Perchè sapevo che lei mi amava ancora.  
  
"Lo stesso sangue scorre nelle mie vene... la stessa debolezza..."  
  
Mi si avvicinò, guardandomi fisso negli occhi, e non distolse mai lo sguardo, sicura com'era delle sue parole.  
  
"Il tuo momento arriverà, affronterai lo stesso maligno, e tu lo sconfiggerai. L'Ombra non ha ancora preso il dominio. Né su te... né su me"  
  
Uscimmo nel cortile per fare una passeggiata e ci fermammo sotto alcuni alberi, baciati dai raggi della luna.  
  
"Ti ricordi quando ci siamo conosciuti?" esordì lei.  
  
Sì, lo ricordavo...  
  
"Credevo di essermi smarrito in un sogno"  
  
Ed era vero, le mie parole erano esatte, ma sapevo che erano parole ingannatrici, che lei avrebbe frainteso. Solo, non avevo il coraggio di ferirla.  
  
"Lunghi anni sono passati... non avevi gli affanni che hai ora..." mi accarezzò una guancia "Ricordi quello che ti ho detto?"  
  
Sussultai involontariamente, ma lei non se ne accorse. Il momento era giunto, dunque...  
  
"Hai detto che ti saresti legata a me, rinunciando all'immortalità del tuo popolo"  
  
Accarezzai la Gemma Elfica che pendeva al suo collo, il simbolo della sua immortalità. Non volevo che rinunciasse ad essa, non potevo permetterlo...  
  
"E a questo mi attengo: preferirei dividere una sola vita con te, che affrontare tutte le ere di questo mondo da sola" vidi che si stava togliendo la Gemma Elfica dal collo. Sentii un fruscio dietro di noi, ma non ci feci caso: forse era uno scoiattolo, o un altro animaletto.  
  
Bloccai la mano di Arwen e le impedii di togliere il ciondolo. Mi guardò sorpresa.  
  
"Perdonami, Arwen, ma... non posso accettarlo. Non posso permettere che tu rinunci alla tua immortalità per un Uomo che non ti ama"  
  
"Tu... non mi ami?"  
  
Sospirai. Era il momento della verità.  
  
"No. Provo per te un sentimento molto profondo, ma che non sfocia nell'amore. Non giudicarmi male, non ho mai voluto usarti, ma avevo paura di ferirti..."  
  
Vidi una lacrima solcarle una guancia, poi un'altra, e un'altra ancora.  
  
"Questi anni non hanno dunque avuto nessun significato?"  
  
"Arwen... questi sono stati gli anni più belli della mia vita, ma non posso continuare a illuderti. Non ti amo, Arwen... forse non ti amerò mai"  
  
Le sue lacrime aumentarono il ritmo, e lei abbassò lo sguardo per la prima volta in quella sera. Mi avvicinai a lei con l'intento di consolarla, ma indietreggiò.  
  
"Addio Estel..." mi disse, prima di allontanarsi correndo.  
  
"Addio Arwen..." e mi incamminai verso la mia stanza.  
  
*** Legolas ***  
  
Quando li avevo visti incamminarsi per il cortile, avevo deciso di seguirli per unirmi a loro.  
  
Erano anni che non vedevo Arwen, la bellissima Stella del Vespro, e desideravo riabbracciarla, così come desideravo passare un po' di tempo in compagnia di Aragorn. Non mi aspettavo che quei due fossero così amici.  
  
Mi nascosi dietro un cespuglio da cui potevo vedere e sentire tutto perfettamente: volevo far loro una sorpresa.  
  
Quello che sentii, però, mi lasciò senza fiato: a giudicare dalle parole che si stavano scambiando, quei due erano innamorati. Non me l'aspettavo e, anche se non ne conoscevo il motivo, mi sentii terribilmente triste a quella prospettiva.  
  
"Hai detto che ti saresti legata a me, rinunciando all'immortalità del tuo popolo"  
  
Le parole di Aragorn mi trapassarono il cuore come tante lame. Perchè era così difficile per me accettarlo? Perchè il mio cuore sanguinava nel sapere Aragorn tra le braccia di qualcun altro? Forse perchè non me ne aveva mai parlato? Ma erano dieci anni che non ci vedevamo!  
  
Restai in silenzio ad ascoltare.  
  
"E a questo mi attengo: preferirei dividere una sola vita con te, che affrontare tutte le ere di questo mondo da sola"  
  
Non potevo crederci... Arwen stava scegliendo una vita mortale per poter restare al fianco di Aragorn.  
  
Non potevo resistere oltre.  
  
Mi allontanai da lì, senza sentire il resto del discorso e senza preoccuparmi di non farmi sentire. Non mi interessava più niente, volevo solo arrivare nella mia stanza e affondare in un sonno senza sogni.  
  
E così feci, trovando la pace nel mio letto per qualche ora.  
  
Quando mi svegliai il sole era appena sorto: il Consiglio si sarebbe tenuto a breve.  
  
Gli avvenimenti della sera prima tornarono a perseguitarmi. Forse avrei dovuto parlarne con Aragorn... no, non erano affari miei, in fondo.  
  
Mi vestii e scesi per la colazione.  
  
Subito dopo mi incamminai verso il luogo in cui si sarebbe svolto il Consiglio. Ero uno dei primi, c'erano solo gli Elfi che insieme a me rappresentavano il mio popolo e gli Uomini di Gondor, Boromir compreso.  
  
Gli Elfi si alzarono e si inchinarono al mio passaggio, dopotutto ero il figlio del re, mentre gli Uomini mi squadrarono da capo a piedi, non ho mai capito se con ammirazione o disprezzo.  
  
Rivolsi loro un saluto veloce e mi sedetti sulla sedia che mi era stata riservata, esattamente in mezzo ai miei compagni. Quando fui seduto, anche gli altri Elfi mi imitarono.  
  
Pian piano arrivarono anche gli altri convocati, la compagnia dei Nani e, infine, re Elrond insieme a Mithrandir, al giovane Hobbit Frodo e ad Aragorn.  
  
Il Consiglio di Rivendell stava per cominciare. Non avevo più tempo di pensare ai miei problemi personali, la Terra di Mezzo aveva bisogno anche di me.  
  
"Stranieri di remoti paesi e amici di vecchia data..." esordì Elrond, al che ogni mormorio cessò e l'attenzione di tutti si catalizzò sul sovrano di Rivendell "...Siete stati convocati per rispondere alla minaccia di Mordor. La Terra di Mezzo è sull'orlo della distruzione, nessuno può sfuggire"  
  
Mi voltai verso Aragorn e incrociai il suo sguardo: non riuscivo a capire cosa ci fosse nei suoi occhi. Malinconia, rabbia, preoccupazione... non riuscivo a leggere nei suoi pensieri, e questo mi spaventò.  
  
"O vi unirete, o crollerete" la voce di Sire Elrond mi riportò ancora una volta alla realtà. "Ogni razza è obbligata a questo fato, a questa sorte drammatica"  
  
Il Re si voltò verso l'Hobbit e, con gesto conciliante, gli chiese di portare l'Anello su un tavolino di pietra al centro del cerchio di sedie. Sentivo la presenza di altri tre Mezzuomini nei paraggi, così come la sentivano gli altri Elfi, ma feci loro segno di non dire niente al re. Elrond forse era troppo concentrato su Frodo e sul Consiglio per avvertire quelle presenze, ma io sapevo che non erano una minaccia.  
  
Frodo si alzò e posò l'Anello sul tavolino.  
  
Gli invitati non poterono trattenere commenti a mezza voce. Nessuno di loro, in realtà, aveva mai creduto che quell'Hobbit avesse davvero l'Unico Anello in suo possesso.  
  
Non capivo tutto quello che veniva detto, le voci si sovrapponevano, ma sentii Boromir sussurrare quasi a se stesso "Allora è vero..."  
  
Quando il momento di stupore passò, il figlio di Denethor si alzò in piedi. Vedevo nei suoi occhi che se l'Anello fosse finito in mano sua, il mondo sarebbe caduto. Non avvertivo la malvagità nel suo cuore, ma non mi sentivo tranquillo quando lui era nei paraggi. Quell'Uomo mi inquietava... o, per lo meno, mi inquietavano i suoi pensieri. Pensieri di guerra, di sangue e di morte. Voleva usare l'Anello contro Sauron, lo capii ancora prima che lui stesso lo ammettesse davanti al Consiglio.  
  
"Questo è un dono..." sibilò, attirando l'attenzione "Un dono ai nemici di Mordor! Perchè non usare l'Anello? A lungo mio padre, Sovrintendente di Gondor, ha tenuto le forze di Mordor a bada! Grazie al sangue del nostro popolo, tutte le vostre terre sono rimaste al sicuro! Date a Gondor l'arma del Nemico! Usiamola contro di lui!"  
  
Mentre Boromir era impegnato nel suo monologo, io fissavo Aragorn. Volevo vedere le sue reazioni al discorso dell'Uomo. Aragorn era spazientito, sospirò diverse volte, non riusciva a capire come Boromir potesse anche solo pensare di poter usare l'Anello per i suoi scopi.  
  
Quando Boromir finì di parlare, mi preparai a smontare tutto il suo entusiasmo, ma Aragorn mi precedette, togliendomi le parole di bocca.  
  
"Non potete servirvene. Nessuno di noi può. L'Unico Anello risponde soltanto a Sauron: non ha altri padroni"  
  
Scandì bene l'ultima frase per essere sicuro che tutti avessero capito.  
  
Boromir ribatté con rabbia.  
  
"E cosa ne sa un Ramingo di questa faccenda?"  
  
Eh no! Questo non potevo sopportarlo! Era assoluta mancanza di rispetto! Aragorn era pur sempre l'erede al trono, quel Boromir avrebbe dovuto essere suo suddito! Come poteva Aragorn sopportare questo trattamento? Balzai in piedi, pronto a difendere il mio amico.  
  
"Non è un semplice Ramingo!" esclamai, e percepii i suoi occhi su di me. Forse voleva che mi fermassi, che non rivelassi la sua vera identità, ma non potevo permettere che quell'Uomo ignorante lo trattasse come un'infima creatura. Era pur sempre un re, anche se senza corona! "Lui è Aragorn, figlio di Arathorn: si deve a lui la vostra alleanza!"  
  
Molti degli invitati mi squadrarono come se avessi appena detto una terribile eresia. Frodo fissò il suo sguardo sorpreso su Aragorn, e lo stesso fece Boromir.  
  
"Aragorn?" nella sua voce erano evidenti il disprezzo e l'incredulità "Questo è l'erede di Isildur?"  
  
"Ed erede al trono di Gondor" aggiunsi, volevo che fossero chiari i ruoli: era Aragorn il legittimo re, non Boromir. Quest'ultimo gli doveva rispetto.  
  
"Siediti, Legolas" mi disse Aragorn, fissandomi intensamente, non sapevo se con ira o con gratitudine.  
  
Stavo per obbedire, quando sentii le ultime parole di Boromir. Parole pronunciate con rabbia, parole che mai avrebbe dovuto dire. Fissò prima me come se volesse incenerirmi, poi spostò lo sguardo sul mio amico.  
  
"Gondor non ha un re... a Gondor non serve un re"  
  
E con questo chiarì quali erano i suoi sentimenti verso quel Ramingo.  
  
"Ha ragione Aragorn, non possiamo servircene"  
  
Fui molto grato a Gandalf per questo suo intervento tempestivo: forse, se non avesse parlato, sarei arrivato alle mani con Boromir, che nel frattempo si era seduto al suo posto.  
  
Elrond riprese il controllo del Consiglio.  
  
"Non esiste altra scelta: l'Anello deve essere distrutto!"  
  
"Allora cos'aspettiamo!" l'attenzione di tutti fu attirata dal proprietario di quella voce roca e sgraziata. Era uno dei Nani, quel Gimli che avevo notato il giorno prima.  
  
Gimli balzò in piedi, impugnando l'ascia che, avevo sentito dire, ogni Nano teneva sempre a portata di mano. Si avvicinò all'Anello e lo colpì con forza.  
  
Nel momento in cui l'ascia toccò l'Anello, un dolore lancinante mi attraversò la testa, e dovetti fare uno sforzo sovrumano per non crollare in ginocchio urlando. L'Anello... c'era una voce che dall'Anello si disperdeva nell'aria, e io non ero l'unico a sentirla... L'Hobbit Frodo era nelle mie stesse condizioni, forse stava anche peggio.  
  
Aragorn fece per alzarsi e venire a soccorrermi, ma lo fermai con gli occhi. Leggevo in lui la preoccupazione, ma non potevo permettermi di mostrarmi debole. Uno degli Elfi che mi stavano accanto incrociò il mio sguardo e mi rivolse una muta domanda. Anche lui doveva aver sentito qualcosa di strano nell'aria, ma in maniera molto meno dolorosa... Scossi la testa e riportai l'attenzione sul Nano.  
  
L'ascia era andata in mille pezzi e Gimli era stato sbalzato indietro da una forza misteriosa, ma l'Anello... era ancora intatto, senza neanche un graffio.  
  
Re Elrond non sembrava sorpreso.  
  
"L'Anello non può essere distrutto qui, Gimli figlio di Gloin, qualunque sia l'Arte che noi possediamo. L'Anello fu forgiato tra le fiamme del Monte Fato: solo lì può essere annientato"  
  
La voce dell'Anello era sempre più nitida nella mia testa... perchè... perchè io...  
  
Guardai Frodo, anche lui sentiva quella presenza malvagia, ma non riusciva ad afferrare il significato delle parole che sentiva...  
  
"Deve essere condotto nel paese di Mordor e va ributtato nel baratro infuocato da cui è venuto. Uno di voi deve farlo"  
  
Il silenzio calò sull'assemblea, finché Boromir, sospirando, non prese la parola una volta ancora.  
  
"Non si entra con facilità a Mordor... I suoi cancelli neri sono sorvegliati da più che meri Orchi... Lì c'è il Male che non dorme mai e il Grande Occhio è sempre all'erta... E' una landa desolata, squassata da fiamme, cenere e polvere" se stava cercando di dissuadere chiunque avesse avuto intenzione di partire per quella missione, ci stava riuscendo benissimo "L'aria stessa che si respira è un'esalazione velenosa... Neanche con diecimila uomini sarebbe possibile, è una follia!"  
  
Balzai in piedi per la seconda volta. Sentivo che le parole dell'Uomo avevano fatto breccia nel cuore dei presenti, ma sapevo che qualcuno doveva prendersi quella responsabilità.  
  
"Non avete sentito ciò che ha detto Re Elrond?" sembravo arrabbiato con Boromir, ma in realtà ce l'avevo con l'apatia dei convocati, con la loro volontà di restarsene al sicuro nelle proprie terre, aspettando che giungesse un salvatore da chissà dove "L'Anello deve essere distrutto!" esclamai, aggiungendo nella mia testa /A costo di essere io a portarlo!/  
  
Gli Elfi mi fissarono con orgoglio, il giovane rampollo del re si stava dimostrando più audace di quanto avessero immaginato. Aragorn cercava di incrociare il mio sguardo, ma io lo sfuggivo: sapevo che voleva farmi desistere dal mio proposito, ma non si doveva permettere di intromettersi nelle mie decisioni. Era la mia vita, non la sua. Poteva essere preoccupato per me, in disaccordo con le mie parole, ma non doveva impormi la sua volontà.  
  
"E scommetto che pensi che sarai tu a farlo!" esclamò Gimli, rivolto a me. Lo gelai con lo sguardo.  
  
"Se nessuno dei presenti avrà il coraggio di prendersi questa responsabilità, ebbene sì, lo farò io. Non posso permettere che la Terra di Mezzo venga distrutta per la codardia di alcuni uomini"  
  
Non avevo voluto dire quelle parole, alle orecchie dei convocati dovevano essere sembrate dei pesanti insulti.  
  
"E se falliamo cosa accadrà?" Boromir balzò in piedi, fronteggiandomi "Cosa accadrà quando Sauron si riprenderà ciò che è suo?"  
  
Anche Gimli si alzò in piedi. L'atmosfera si stava scaldando.  
  
"Sarò morto prima di vedere l'Anello nelle mani di un Elfo!"  
  
I miei compatrioti persero la pazienza e aggredirono la compagnia dei Nani con insulti e provocazioni. Cercai di fermarli mettendomi in mezzo, ma presto anche gli Uomini si unirono alla zuffa. Gandalf ci raggiunse subito dopo, affermando giustamente che mentre noi eravamo impegnati a litigare, il potere di Sauron si accresceva.  
  
Elrond e Aragorn osservavano la scena a debita distanza. Era prevedibile una reazione del genere, i tre grandi popoli della Terra di Mezzo non erano mai stati particolarmente amici, specialmente Nani e Elfi.  
  
La voce dell'Anello si fece nuovamente strada nella mia testa. L'Unico si stava beando di quella scena, amava tutto ciò che era odio e rancore, esattamente come il suo signore.  
  
Mi portai le mani alla testa... sentivo dei versi girare a circolo chiuso nel mio cervello, e mi sembravano tanti spilli arroventati...  
  
"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul..."  
  
No... nessuno sembrava aver notato il mio dolore, né quello di Frodo, che era nelle mie stesse condizioni...  
  
Sentii lo sguardo di Elrond posarsi su di me, e subito dopo la sua voce disse qualcosa a qualcuno seduto accanto a lui. Un minuto dopo due braccia robuste mi stavano sostenendo e una voce familiare mi sussurrava parole incoraggianti all'orecchio.  
  
"Coraggio, Legolas... torna in te..."  
  
Aragorn... pensare a lui fece tornare a poco a poco la pace nella mia testa. Mi aggrappai a lui con tutte le mie forze, e ben presto la sua voce prese il posto di quella dell'Anello dentro di me. Aprii gli occhi che non mi ero accorto di aver chiuso.  
  
"Come ti senti?" mi chiese il mio amico, guardandomi con apprensione.  
  
"Sono stato meglio..." sussurrai.  
  
Nessuno si era accorto di quello che era successo, solo Sire Elrond, che mi fissava preoccupato. Annuii nella sua direzione, e il re sembrò più sollevato.  
  
"Cos'è successo?" mi chiese Aragorn.  
  
"L'Anello..." bisbigliai, ancora scosso per quello che era appena successo "L'Anello non vuole che sia io il Portatore"  
  
Il mio amico sembrava stupito. Chissà, forse non mi credeva.  
  
"Torna dai tuoi compagni, o questa assemblea si trasformerà in un massacro"  
  
Si allontanò e tornò a sedersi al suo posto. Non mi aveva creduto. Il mio migliore amico, a cui avrei affidato la mia stessa vita senza pensarci una seconda volta, non credeva alle mie parole. Sentii un peso sul cuore.  
  
Mi sentii tradito.  
  
Raggiunsi i litiganti e mi misi di nuovo tra gli Elfi e i Nani. Non si doveva arrivare alle mani, dovevo impedirlo.  
  
"Lo porterò io"  
  
Questa flebile voce... nessuno a parte me sembrava averla udita.  
  
"Lo porterò io!"  
  
Adesso sì che l'avevano sentita! Era Frodo, lo sguardo determinato e le mani strette a pugno. Ora l'attenzione era tutta su di lui, e l'Hobbit perse parte della sua baldanza.  
  
"Porterò io l'Anello a Mordor"  
  
Sembrava che lo ripetesse per se stesso, non per gli altri.  
  
"Solo... non conosco la strada"  
  
Gandalf sospirò: percepivo che non avrebbe mai voluto che fosse il giovane Baggins ad accollarsi quella responsabilità, ma ormai quel che era fatto era fatto.  
  
"Ti aiuterò a portare questo fardello, Frodo Baggins, finché dovrai portarlo" gli si avvicinò a gli mise le mani sulle spalle con fare protettivo.  
  
Aragorn si alzò dalla sua sedia.  
  
"Se con la mia vita o la mia morte riuscirò a proteggerti, io lo farò"  
  
Queste parole... io le conoscevo... le aveva dette a me, il giorno in cui ci eravamo promessi un'eterna amicizia, che non sarebbe stata spezzata da niente e da nessuno... Quelle parole dovevano essere solo per me, e per nessun altro!  
  
Aragorn mi fissò e lesse la rabbia e il turbamento nei miei occhi. Scosse la testa e si inginocchiò davanti a Frodo, arrivando così alla sua altezza.  
  
"Hai la mia spada"  
  
No... questo non poteva essere vero...  
  
In quel momento sentivo di odiare Aragorn con tutto il mio cuore. Non gli avrei permesso di ferirmi ancora una volta.  
  
"E hai il mio arco!"  
  
Sarei partito anch'io, che ad Aragorn piacesse o no.  
  
"E la mia ascia!"  
  
Questo era uno svolgimento imprevisto... Gimli mi si affiancò, anche se controvoglia. Avrei dovuto passare tutto quel tempo in sua compagnia... la prospettiva non era per niente rosea...  
  
Boromir si fece strada tra gli invitati che ci guardavano sbalorditi.  
  
"Reggi il destino di tutti noi, piccoletto..." disse rivolto a Frodo, poi parlò a beneficio di tutti i presenti "Se questa è la volontà del Consiglio, allora Gondor la seguirà"  
  
Elrond accennò un leggero sorriso.  
  
"Ehi!"  
  
Una voce proveniente da dietro un cespuglio attirò l'attenzione di tutti. Faticai a trattenere una risata.  
  
"Padron Frodo non si muoverà senza di me!"  
  
Sam Gamgee... lui sì che aveva davvero capito cosa significavano le parole lealtà e amicizia. Mi ritrovai a invidiare il rapporto che si era creato tra lui e Frodo.  
  
Sam si affiancò a Frodo, impuntandosi sulla sua decisione di partire con lui.  
  
Elrond lo riprese amichevolmente.  
  
"No, certo, è quasi impossibile separarvi, anche quando lui viene convocato ad un Consiglio segreto e tu non lo sei"  
  
"Ehi! Veniamo anche noi!"  
  
Merry e Pipino... Re Elrond non credeva ai suoi occhi! Potevo immaginare cosa si stesse ripetendo nella sua testa: /Ma questo non doveva essere un Consiglio segreto?/ Mi fissò, e vide che mi stavo divertendo... capì che sapevo già di quei tre Hobbit spioni. Mi rivolse uno sguardo che non prometteva niente di buono. Il mio sorriso si allargò: a volte era utile essere il figlio di un re potente!  
  
"Dovrete mandarci a casa legati in un sacco per fermarci!" disse Merry.  
  
"Comunque, ci vogliono persone intelligenti per questo genere di... missione!" il termine a quanto pareva non soddisfava Pipino "...ricerca..." ancora non gli piaceva... "...cosa!"  
  
Merry lo guardò con un mezzo sorriso "Ma così ti autoescludi, Pipino"  
  
Elrond ignorò il battibecco tra i due e ci squadrò uno per uno. Era visibilmente soddisfatto, neanche nelle sue più rosee aspettative aveva immaginato tanti volontari per una missione che appariva suicida.  
  
"Nove compagni... E sia! Voi sarete la Compagnia dell'Anello!"  
  
"Grandioso!" esclamò Pipino "Dov'è che andiamo?"  
  
Scoppiai a ridere, ma feci in tempo a sentire Frodo dire qualcosa tipo "Ma cos'ho fatto di male?"  
  
*** Aragorn ***  
  
Dovevo parlare con Legolas.  
  
Durante tutto il Consiglio mi era parso strano, in più ero preoccupato per quel suo strano mancamento...  
  
Ma soprattutto, non riuscivo a comprendere lo sguardo che mi aveva lanciato quando avevo giurato a Frodo di proteggerlo. Sembrava che le mie parole lo avessero ferito. Nei suoi occhi avevo visto la rabbia e... l'odio.  
  
Non potevo sopportare il pensiero che Legolas mi odiasse, lui che era stato il mio idolo quando ero ancora un bambino e che mi aveva insegnato a tirare con l'arco quando avevo avuto l'età giusta. Era diventato tutto per me, tutta la mia vita e tutta la mia famiglia.  
  
Dovevo trovarlo, o non me lo sarei mai perdonato.  
  
Girai a lungo per i grandiosi portici di Rivendell, lo cercai in ogni angolo degli immensi giardini, in camera sua non c'era. Nessuno lo aveva visto.  
  
Incrociai Gimli e la sua compagnia.  
  
Non amavo particolarmente quel Nano, non mi era piaciuto il suo atteggiamento durante il Consiglio. Avevo capito il comportamento di Boromir: la sua era tutta preoccupazione per la sua gente. Ma Gimli... il suo era semplice odio razziale.  
  
Accennai un saluto nella loro direzione, poi pensai che magari potevano aver visto Legolas.  
  
"Salute a voi, nobili Nani"  
  
"E a te, Aragorn figlio di Arathorn" mi ripose Gimli.  
  
"Mi chiedevo se durante la vostra passeggiata aveste incontrato il mio amico Legolas, il principe di Mirkwood. E' quell'Elfo che oggi..."  
  
"So chi è questo Legolas" mi interruppe Gimli, abbastanza scortesemente, e in tono sprezzante. "L'abbiamo incrociato sotto il portico a est di qui, in meditazione. Non ci ha degnati di un saluto"  
  
Ringraziai e mi incamminai verso il luogo che mi avevano indicato.  
  
Mi fermai quando lo vidi. Per i Valar, com'era bello...  
  
I raggi della luna gli baciavano i capelli d'oro e li rendevano fulgidi come stelle. La sua bellezza così eterea lo rendeva simile ad un angelo... Restai qualche minuto in disparte a guardarlo.  
  
Sentì la mia presenza.  
  
"Avvicinati, Estel, non mordo"  
  
Risi mio malgrado e mi avvicinai a lui.  
  
"Mi cercavi" la sua non era una domanda "Perché?"  
  
"Volevo passare un po' di tempo in tua compagnia"  
  
Non era del tutto vero.  
  
"Questa è solo parte della verità" se n'era accorto "Ma tieniti pure i tuoi segreti, non sono affari che mi riguardano"  
  
Freddo.  
  
No, gelido.  
  
Gelido era l'aggettivo esatto per descrivere il tono con cui si stava rivolgendo a me. Mi feriva, e non ne capivo il motivo.  
  
"Durante il Consiglio..." mi fermai perchè la voce mi si era spezzata. /Cosa mi stai facendo, Legolas?/ "...ti sei comportato in modo strano. Nei tuoi occhi ho letto sentimenti che mi hanno lasciato perplesso. Ho letto rabbia, delusione e... odio"  
  
"Forse non mi conosci così bene come credevi. O forse sono io che ti ho sempre sopravvalutato. Ora lasciami solo, hai un amore a cui pensare e un protetto da controllare. Non hai tempo per me"  
  
Quanto tristezza in quelle insulse parole... Davvero credeva che lui per me fosse meno importante di Arwen o Frodo?  
  
Ma...  
  
/Un amore a cui pensare?/  
  
"Tu... sai di Arwen?"  
  
"Sì, ma avrei preferito che fossi stato tu a dirmelo. Spero che portato a termine il nostro incarico potrete essere felici. Ora scusami, sono stanco. Vado a riposare"  
  
Non riuscivo a credere alle sue parole: ma cosa stava dicendo? Io avevo rifiutato Arwen... aveva frainteso tutto!  
  
"Legolas, io non..."  
  
"Ti ho detto che sono stanco!" il suo fu quasi un urlo. Una coppia di Elfi di guardia che passavano da quelle parti si diressero verso di noi.  
  
"Problemi, principe?" chiesero.  
  
"No. Andate pure"  
  
"Ai vostri ordini, principe" si inchinarono e sparirono nell'oscurità.  
  
Io stavo ancora guardando Legolas a bocca spalancata. Come poteva trattarmi in quel modo? Per quale motivo assurdo, poi?  
  
"Vattene, Aragorn..." il suo tono era stanco, e si passò una mano sugli occhi come per nascondere lacrime che in realtà non c'erano "Lasciami in pace"  
  
La rabbia crebbe dentro di me.  
  
"Pensavo che tra noi ci fosse una promessa!" esclamai, afferrandogli le esili braccia con forza "Pensavo che fossimo amici!"  
  
"Lasciami... mi fai male..."  
  
Lo lasciai andare, non potevo aver fatto una cosa simile!  
  
"Perdonami... D'accordo, ti lascerò in pace. A quanto pare non sono più il benvenuto qui"  
  
Mi allontanai da lui, diretto verso la mia stanza.  
  
"Non comportarti come se la colpa di tutto fosse mia!" mi urlò dietro Legolas "Sei tu la causa del nostro litigio! Rifletti sulle tue parole al Consiglio, forse arriverai da solo alle risposte che cerchi!"  
  
Mi voltai per chiedere spiegazioni, ma l'Elfo era già sparito.  
  
Quella notte dormii poco e male, ripensando alle ultime frasi di Legolas, senza trovare una risposta alle mie domande.  
  
Il giorno dopo partimmo. 


	2. L'Anello va a Sud

*** Legolas ***  
  
Forse avevo esagerato, non era stata mia intenzione trattare Aragorn in quel modo. Ci avevo riflettuto tutta la notte, ed ero arrivato alla conclusione che c'era qualcosa che non andava in quello che io provavo per l'erede di Isildur. Non era normale che desiderassi stargli vicino più di ogni altra cosa, non era normale che soffrissi così atrocemente solo per aver litigato con lui.  
  
Magari il motivo di questo mio interesse per lui era dovuto ai dieci anni di lontananza forzata... sì, era certamente quello.  
  
E così la Compagnia dell'Anello aveva lasciato Rivendell. Nove compagni, come aveva detto Elrond, più un decimo infiltrato: il pony Billy.  
  
Non successe niente di particolare durante l'inizio del nostro viaggio, a parte il fatto che io e Aragorn ci ignoravamo volutamente e parlavamo solo se obbligati da forze superiori. Mithrandir si era accorto che c'era qualcosa che non andava tra noi due, ma non aveva detto niente, né a noi, diretti interessati, né agli altri. Si era accontentato di starsene in disparte.  
  
Non avevo intenzione di chiedere scusa a Aragorn. Forse era stato un errore trattarlo così, ma ciò che avevo detto era la verità, anche se un po' distorta dalla rabbia.  
  
Il fatto era che avevo sempre creduto di essere speciale per lui. Per la prima volta in più di duemila anni mi ero fidato di qualcuno, e non di un Elfo, addirittura di un Uomo. Ero andato contro il volere della mia famiglia, sebbene poi avesse capito che Aragorn era una brava persona.  
  
Ero rimasto ferito quando avevo scoperto che per Aragorn io non ero altro che uno dei tanti amici sparsi per i vari popoli. Magari mi considerava alla stregua di Gimli o Boromir.  
  
O forse la mia reazione era eccessiva.  
  
Ma quando avevo sentito quelle parole rivolte a Frodo... quelle erano le MIE parole, erano solo per me, erano l'unica cosa che mi aveva spinto ad andare avanti per dieci anni di monotonia e routine quotidiana.  
  
Un giorno ci accampammo su un ammasso di rocce ai piedi del passo di Caradhras.  
  
"Seguiremo questa direzione ad ovest delle Montagne Nebbiose per quaranta giorni... Se la fortuna ci assiste, la Breccia di Rohan sarà ancora aperta, e da lì volteremo verso est, per Mordor"  
  
Gandalf aveva già pianificato tutto il viaggio, ma dalle sue parole era evidente che avesse semplificato tutto. Non sarebbe stato così facile, lo sentivo.  
  
Guardai gli altri. Merry e Pipino si erano messi in testa di imparare a combattere con la spada, e avevano convinto Boromir a far loro da maestro. Era divertente osservarli, l'Uomo di Minas Tirith si era molto affezionato a quelle due pesti nel corso del viaggio.  
  
"Due, uno, ciqnue! Bene, molto bene!"  
  
Merry aveva finito la sua sequenza ed era visibilmente soddisfatto. Borormir passò a Pipino.  
  
"Muovi i piedi!" consigliò Aragorn al giovane Hobbit, mentre stava seduto su un masso con la pipa accesa. Non lo guardai troppo a lungo.  
  
"Mmh, bravo Pipino" commentò Merry.  
  
"Grazie!"  
  
"Più veloce! Più veloce!" Boromir era lanciatissimo, ma dovetti ammettere che i suoi erano bravi allievi.  
  
Sam e Frodo sedevano su un'altra roccia, intenti a mangiare qualcosa, tanto per riempire lo stomaco.  
  
"Se qualcuno chiedesse la mia opinione, e noto che nessuno la chiede, direi che abbiamo preso la strada più lunga! Gandalf!"  
  
Lo Stregone si voltò verso Gimli, anche se ben sapeva quale sarebbe stata la proposta del Nano. Era dall'inizio del viaggio che non faceva altro che esaltare i grandi pregi di Moria e di suo cugino Balin.  
  
"Potremmo attraversare le Miniere di Moria! Mio cugino Balin ci darebbe un benvenuto regale!"  
  
Appunto...  
  
"No, Gimli, non prenderei la strada attraverso Moria a meno che non avessi altra scelta"  
  
Sospirai di sollievo: non ero raggiante all'idea di attraversare dei bui e stretti cunicoli sotterranei, da cui non potevo vedere il cielo e gli alberi... Gli Elfi e le caverne non erano mai andati d'accordo.  
  
Ad un tratto sentii una vibrazione strana nell'aria, e mi portai su una roccia più alta, guardando il cielo in lontananza. Qualcosa stava arrivando, e non era amichevole... ma era ancora troppo lontana perchè potessi riconoscerla.  
  
Sentii vagamente Merry, Pipino e Boromir che litigavano scherzosamente tra loro e la risata di Aragorn, ma non avevo tempo da perdere con loro.  
  
"Che cos'è?" era la voce di Sam. Anche lui ora vedeva qualcosa nell'aria.  
  
"Niente, solo una nuvoletta" Gimli era ancora risentito perché Gandalf aveva rifiutato la sua proposta di attraversare Moria.  
  
"Si sposta velocemente" commentò Boromir, poi si rese conto di un particolare che era sfuggito a tutti "E contro vento!"  
  
In quel momento capii di cosa si trattava.  
  
"I Crebain da Dunland!"  
  
"Via!" gridò Aragorn, prendendo tutto ciò che gli capitava a tiro e nascondendolo tra i cespugli e sotto le rocce. Gli altri lo imitarono, spegnendo il fuoco e togliendosi dalla vista dei grandi corvi.  
  
Gli uccelli neri volarono velocemente sopra di noi e passarono oltre.  
  
Io fui il primo a uscire, poi Gandalf.  
  
"Spie di Saruman" disse quest'ultimo, nascondendo l'ira per il tradimento del Bianco "Il passaggio a sud è sorvegliato... Dobbiamo prendere il passo di Caradhras!"  
  
Presto avrebbe fatto molto, molto freddo...  
  
*** Aragorn ***  
  
Soffrivo. Soffrivo terribilmente per l'atteggiamento che Legolas aveva assunto nei miei confronti, ma non potevo farci niente. L'Elfo era orgoglioso, non mi avrebbe mai chiesto scusa.  
  
Ben presto la neve prese il posto dell'erba verde, e dovemmo arrancare faticosamente. Io chiudevo la fila, qualche metro dietro Frodo. Vidi l'Hobbit mettere un piede in fallo e scivolare. Rotolò verso di me e mi affrettai a fermare la sua discesa.  
  
Era stanco, come tutti di noi, e in più lui doveva sopportare il peso dell'Anello.  
  
"Frodo!" lo chiamai, per assicurarmi che stesse bene, poi lo aiutai ad alzarsi in piedi.  
  
Cercò freneticamente qualcosa sotto la camicia, ma quando alzò gli occhi vide che Boromir l'aveva trovata prima di lui.  
  
L'Anello giaceva in mezzo alla neve.  
  
"Boromir..." mormorai, preoccupato. Il guerriero di Minas Tirith era quello che più era attratto dall'Anello, temevo che avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di pericoloso.  
  
Sollevò l'Anello da terra, afferrando la catenina che Frodo aveva intelligentemente legato al gioiello. Non lo toccò. Almeno di questo gli fui grato.  
  
"Che strano destino... dobbiamo provare tanti timori e dubbi per una cosa così piccola..." Boromir sussurrò queste parole come se si trovasse in un altro mondo, in cui non esistevo né io né nessun altro "...un oggettino..."  
  
Fissava intensamente l'Anello.  
  
Fece per prenderlo in mano. Non potevo permetterlo.  
  
Dietro il guerriero vidi che Legolas stava lentamente imbracciando l'arco. Afferrai l'impugnatura della spada.  
  
"Boromir!" gridai con autorità. Il guerriero sembrò svegliarsi. "Dà l'Anello a Frodo!" ordinai.  
  
Il giovane Hobbit guardava Boromir con paura, e non potevo biasimarlo.  
  
Boromir si avvicinò a Frodo e gli porse la catenina. L'Hobbit l'afferrò in fretta e se la rimise al collo, nascondendo il gioiello maledetto sotto i vestiti.  
  
"Come desideri..." disse Boromir, guardandomi. Si forzò di ridere per fingere che ciò che era successo per lui non avesse significato nulla "...non m'interessa"  
  
Scompigliò amichevolmente i capelli a Frodo, che si ritrasse leggermente al suo tocco, poi riprese il cammino.  
  
Legolas mise da parte l'arco, io lasciai l'elsa della mia spada.  
  
Questa volta ce l'eravamo cavata, ma cosa sarebbe successo se Boromir avesse avuto la possibilità di avere l'Anello una seconda volta?  
  
Arrivammo presto al Passo di Caradhras, senza mai fermarci. Volevamo attraversare la montagna il prima possibile, Gandalf e Legolas avevano una brutta sensazione, e avevo imparato a fidarmi dell'intuito di entrambi.  
  
Gli Hobbit non erano abbastanza alti per camminare nella neve alta circa un metro.  
  
"Boromir!" chiamai, avevo bisogno di aiuto "Prendi Merry e Pipino! Non sono in grado di proseguire da soli!"  
  
Boromir annuì nella mia direzione, e i due Hobbit mi guardarono con gratitudine.  
  
Mi avvicinai a Frodo e Sam e li sollevai di peso. Non erano particolarmente pesanti, ma l'aria era pungente e il freddo penetrante. Faticavo terribilmente, ma dovevo proseguire.  
  
Accanto a me vidi Legolas camminare leggiadro sulla neve, senza lasciare nemmeno un'impronta. Notevoli le caratteristiche elfiche, davvero.  
  
Lo osservai mentre raggiungeva e superava Gandalf, portandosi all'inizio della fila. Non potevo fare a meno di restare incantato a guardarlo anche in una situazione come questa.  
  
L'Elfo si fermò improvvisamente, spingendo lo sguardo fin dove poteva arrivare.  
  
"C'è un'empia voce nell'aria!" gridò per farsi sentire al di sopra del rombo del vento.  
  
Anche Gandalf si fermò ad ascoltare.  
  
"E' Saruman!" gridò.  
  
La neve sopra di noi si staccò all'improvviso, provocando una piccola valanga che ci mancò di poco. Protessi i piccoli Hobbit con il mio stesso corpo, e lo stesso fece Boromir.  
  
"Vuole buttare giù la montagna!" dovevamo tornare indietro, non saremmo mai riusciti a proseguire. "Gandalf! Dobbiamo tornare indietro!"  
  
"No!" ribatté lo Stregone. Si portò sul ciglio del crepaccio che correva alla nostra sinistra e pronunciò alcune mistiche parole "'Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith'!"  
  
Sembrò non succedere niente.  
  
Lasciai gli Hobbit in compagnia di Gimli. Non era molto più alto di loro, ma era forte e robusto e li avrebbe protetti.  
  
Mi avvicinai a Gandalf e Legolas.  
  
Adesso sentivo anch'io una voce profonda rimbombare tra le montagne e le valli. Mi immaginavo Saruman il Bianco, in cima alla sua torre a Orthanc, che gridava al vento i suoi incantesimi di morte. Un sasso piuttosto grosso cadde dall'alto, dritto sulla schiena di Legolas.  
  
L'Elfo crollò in ginocchio, aveva perso conoscenza.  
  
"Legolas!" gridai, preoccupato. Era terribilmente vicino al crepaccio, rischiava di cadere.  
  
Al suono della mia voce, tutti si voltarono nella nostra direzione, in tempo per vedere l'Elfo sparire oltre il bordo del crepaccio.  
  
"No!" gridai, lanciandomi verso di lui.  
  
Lo raggiunsi appena in tempo e gli afferrai una mano tesa verso l'alto. Era ancora svenuto.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas svegliati!"  
  
Boromir raggiunse il mio fianco, ma non riusciva a raggiungere Legolas. Avevo le mani bagnate a causa della neve, mi stava scivolando...  
  
L'Elfo lentamente sembrò riprendersi, e si rese subito conto della precaria situazione in cui si trovava. Fortunatamente non fece movimenti bruschi, ma si limitò a guardare in alto nella mia direzione.  
  
"Coraggio Legolas! Afferra la mia mano!" gridò Boromir. Potevo non amare il guerriero, ma in quel momento fui lieto che si trovasse al mio fianco.  
  
Legolas fece qualche tentativo, ma non riuscì a raggiungere la mano di Boromir.  
  
Sapeva che presto sarebbe precipitato.  
  
"Estel..." mormorò sottovoce. Il suo tono era triste e rassegnato "Mi dispiace per quello che ti ho detto quella sera... perdonami..."  
  
"Non parlare come se stessi per lasciarmi!" sentivo le lacrime pungermi ai lati degli occhi, ma le ricacciai indietro.  
  
Legolas mi ignorò.  
  
"Mi ero arrabbiato perché pensavo di non valere niente per te... le tue parole al Consiglio... le stesse parole che pensavo fossero solo per me..."  
  
In un lampo capii perché Legolas si era infuriato con me. Le parole che avevo rivolto a Frodo... le stesse con cui avevo promesso a Legolas amicizia eterna! Aveva ragione! Come avevo potuto dimenticare... Legolas si era sentito tradito, ferito...  
  
Sentii la mano di Legolas allentare la presa sulla mia.  
  
Si stava lasciando cadere!  
  
"Lasciami Estel... rischi di precipitare anche tu..."  
  
"No!"  
  
Anche gli altri ora ci avevano raggiunto e guardavano la scena con il fiato sospeso. La montagna poteva caderci addosso da un momento all'altro.  
  
"No! Non ti lascerò andare! Non abbandonarmi, Legolas! Non un'altra volta! Ho bisogno di te, della tua forza, della tua luce! La mia vita non è niente senza di te!"  
  
Gli altri mi guardavano confusi, ma non me ne importava niente. Volevo solo riavere Legolas accanto a me, come dieci anni prima.  
  
Ora le lacrime scorrevano libere sulle mie guance. Alcune caddero sulla pelle candida del viso di Legolas, che mi guardò intensamente.  
  
"Perchè piangi?"  
  
"Perchè non voglio perderti!" gridai, al colmo della frustrazione. Lo stavo perdendo... mi stava lasciando...  
  
No, non doveva succedere!  
  
In un impeto di rabbia, concentrai tutte le mie forze sul braccio che ancora sosteneva l'Elfo nel vuoto, e tirai verso di me.  
  
Riuscii a sollevare l'Elfo quel tanto che bastava a Boromir per afferrarlo a sua volta.  
  
Esausto, mi lasciai cadere sulla neve.  
  
Legolas, sostenuto da Boromir, mi si avvicinò e crollò al mio fianco. Cercò la mia mano con la sua e, quando la trovò, intrecciò le sue dita con le mie. Lo lasciai fare. Ero felice solo di averlo di nuovo con me.  
  
"Mi hai salvato la vita" sussurrò con voce rotta "Pensavo di non valere niente per te"  
  
Non risposi, non volevo rovinare quel momento.  
  
Gli altri continuavano a fissarci, senza lasciarci neanche un minuto di intimità. Mi rendevo conto che la situazione era critica, ma avrebbero potuto avere un po' più di tatto...  
  
"Pensi davvero quello che hai detto prima?"  
  
Mi sollevai su un gomito per guardarlo in viso. Aveva il respiro affannato per lo spavento che si era preso. Allungai una mano e gli accarezzai una guancia. Poi sorrisi.  
  
"Certamente, mio principe..." anche lui sorrise "Ma non farmi più scherzi del genere"  
  
Ci alzammo in piedi più o meno elegantemente, ancora scossi. Non appena fummo in piedi, mi gettò le braccia e mi abbracciò con forza, sotto gli sguardi sorridenti e anche un po' interdetti di Frodo e degli altri.  
  
"Grazie Estel... non dubiterò mai più di te..."  
  
Ricambiai l'abbraccio, avrei voluto che quel momento durasse in eterno.  
  
Il mio desiderio però non si realizzò, perchè all'improvviso un fulmine azzurro squarciò il cielo, colpendo la cima della montagna. La neve ci cadde addosso con forza.  
  
Legolas si staccò da me e si lanciò verso Gandalf, allontanandolo dal ciglio del crepaccio. Io e Boromir proteggemmo gli Hobbit, e tutti ci portammo il più vicino possibile al muro di rocce sulla nostra sinistra.  
  
La neve ci seppellì completamente, e non vidi più niente.  
  
*** Legolas ***  
  
Fui il primo a uscire dal cumulo di neve che mi aveva seppellito, e subito mi guardai intorno alla ricerca degli altri.  
  
Gandalf spuntò vicino a me, fortunatamente ero riuscito appena in tempo ad allontanarlo dal crepaccio.  
  
Boromir e Aragorn liberarono gli Hobbit e Gimli dalla neve, che ora mi arrivava al petto. Aragorn... avevo ancora nella testa le sue lacrime e le sue parole...  
  
Grande Ilùvatar, come lo amavo...  
  
Già, ci avevo messo un po' di tempo per rendermene conto, ma ora ne ero assolutamente certo. Lo amavo. Lo amavo come non avevo mai amato nessuno in più di duemila anni d'età.  
  
Eppure sapevo che per lui ero solo un buon amico.  
  
Lui amava Arwen, la Stella del Vespro, l'avevo visto con i miei occhi.  
  
Quando fummo tutti fuori dalla neve, sentii Boromir gridare qualcosa verso Gandalf. Ero grato al guerriero, aveva aiutato Aragorn a salvarmi la vita, quindi ero ben disposto ad ascoltare la sua proposta. Teneva tra le braccia Merry e Pipino, sollevandoli perchè non rimanessero seppelliti nella neve.  
  
"Dobbiamo abbandonare la montagna! Verso la Breccia di Rohan! Prendete la via ovest per la mia città!"  
  
Ci stava provando un'altra volta. Voleva assolutamente che l'Anello arrivasse a Minas Tirith. Fortunatamente Aragorn non era dello stesso avviso del guerriero.  
  
"La Breccia di Rohan ci porta troppo vicini a Isengard!"  
  
Gimli tornò all'attacco con la solita proposta.  
  
"Non possiamo passare sopra le montagne! Passiamoci sotto, attraverso le Miniere di Moria!"  
  
Gandalf, questa volta, non rifiutò subito la proposta del Nano. Non sapeva cosa fare, lo leggevo nei suoi occhi. Sospirò.  
  
"Colui che porta l'Anello, decida" affermò infine.  
  
Frodo lo guardò spaesato. Finora il fatto di essere il Portatore dell'Anello non aveva comportato il prendere decisioni così importanti. Dalla sua risposta poteva dipendere il destino della Compagnia e della Terra di Mezzo.  
  
Frodo scambiò uno sguardo con Sam, quasi cercando il suo consiglio, ma sapeva che il povero giardiniere non avrebbe potuto essergli di alcun aiuto.  
  
Riportò lo sguardo su Gandalf.  
  
"Attraverseremo le Miniere" affermò.  
  
Chiusi gli occhi. Passare per Moria significava un lungo viaggio nell'oscurità di caverne chiuse e senz'aria. Non potevo però tirarmi indietro.  
  
"Così sia fatto" sospirò Mithrandir.  
  
Tornammo indietro.  
  
La montagna ci aveva sconfitti.  
  
Arrivammo di notte davanti a quella che sembrava un'immensa parete rocciosa ben levigata. Gimli sembrava essere davanti alla cosa più bella che avesse mai visto. Davanti a quel muro di roccia c'era un piccolo lago. Non mi piaceva quell'acqua, era scura e troppo tranquilla.  
  
"Oh! Le mura di Moria!" esclamò il Nano con venerazione.  
  
Ecco cos'era allora quella squallida parete rocciosa. Non feci commenti, non volevo scatenare una rissa.  
  
Gandalf ci condusse in un punto esatto delle mura e ne esaminò la superficie.  
  
"Dunque... vediamo... Ithildel: riflette solo i raggi del sole e della luna..." non appena ebbe detto queste parole, la nuvola nera che aveva coperto fino ad allora la luna, permise all'astro d'argento di apparire in tutto il suo splendore. I raggi della luna si rifletterono sulla parete, creando il luminoso disegno di una porta ben lavorata. C'erano delle iscrizioni sulla sommità della porta.  
  
Mithrandir le tradusse a beneficio di tutti.  
  
"C'è scritto: 'Le porte di Durin, signore di Moria; dite amici ed entrate'"  
  
"E che cosa vorrebbe dire?" esclamò Merry, perplesso. Come tutti, d'altronde.  
  
"Oh, è semplice!" ribatté Gandalf. Ero felice che almeno lui ci avesse capito qualcosa. "Se uno è amico dice la parola magica e le porte si aprono. 'Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen'!"  
  
Non successe assolutamente nulla, e un silenzio imbarazzato calò sulla compagnia. Gandalf, interdetto, provò a spingere le porte con la forza, inutilmente. A quanto pareva, non era quella la parola magica...  
  
Passò diverso tempo, e ancora Gandalf non era riuscito ad aprire le porte.  
  
Frodo sedeva su una roccia, mentre Merry e Pipino giocavano tra loro. Gimli si era acceso la pipa e Boromir misurava a grandi passi la striscia di terra tra la parete rocciosa e il piccolo lago.  
  
Aragorn e Sam stavano liberando il pony Billy. Il giovane Gamgee sembrava sull'orlo delle lacrime.  
  
"Le miniere non sono adatte a un pony, anche se è coraggioso come Billy" sentii la voce di Aragorn.  
  
"Addio Billy" sussurrò Sam, accarezzando l'animale con affetto.  
  
"Vai Billy!" Aragorn lo spronò ad andare, poi, vedendo lo sconforto dell'Hobbit, cercò di consolarlo "Non preoccuparti, Sam... conosce la via di casa"  
  
Poi si avviò per raggiungermi. Non eravamo ancora riusciti a stare un po' per conto nostro.  
  
Merry e Pipino cominciarono a lanciare sassolini nel lago. Una strana vibrazione nell'aria mi disse che non era salutare continuare a farlo. Anche Aragorn aveva la mia stessa impressione, e fermò il braccio di Pipino a mezz'aria.  
  
"Non disturbare l'acqua..." sibilò.  
  
Infine mi raggiunse. Eravamo leggermente appartati. Boromir continuava a camminare avanti e indietro. Stava venendo nella nostra direzione, ma appena ci vide tornò sui suoi passi.  
  
Stavo rivalutando quel guerriero.  
  
"Come ti senti?" mi chiese Aragorn.  
  
"Bene, grazie a te" gli sorrisi e lo invitai a sedersi accanto a me.  
  
"Sai, Legolas..." iniziò lui, quando si fu seduto. Sembrava... imbarazzato "Prima, sul Passo di Caradhras, ho temuto di perderti"  
  
Cercai la sua mano con la mia e la afferrai. Mi sembrava di essere troppo sfacciato, eppure lui non fuggì il mio tocco, anzi rinforzò la presa. Appoggiai la testa sulla sua spalla.  
  
"Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto a Frodo al Consiglio..."  
  
Si era ricordato, dunque...  
  
"Ho capito perchè ti sei arrabbiato con me, e avevi ragione. Non avrei dovuto dire quella frase, ma non avevo intenzione di ferirti..."  
  
Gli feci segno di tacere, non volevo più tornare su quel discorso.  
  
"Shhh... ora non ha più importanza... mi basta sapere di valere qualcosa per te..."  
  
"Come puoi anche solo dubitarne!" esclamò Aragorn, guardandomi con sicurezza "Tu sei la persona più importante della mia vita"  
  
Come avrei voluto potergli credere, potergli finalmente rivelare i miei sentimenti. Eppure avevo visto lui e Arwen, quella sera a Rivendell... lui non poteva amare me ed essere contemporaneamente legato a lei.  
  
Mi accarezzò gentilmente i capelli, e io chiusi gli occhi, sapendo di avere la felicità a portata di mano.  
  
"Estel, io..."  
  
Sentii un rumore assordante, e mi voltai verso la parete rocciosa. Le porte si stavano aprendo. Da quello che riuscii a capire, Frodo aveva risolto l'enigma dell'iscrizione, pronunciando la parola 'amici' in elfico.  
  
Mellon.  
  
Mi staccai a malincuore da Aragorn, ma prima che raggiungessimo gli altri, lui mi si avvicinò e mi diede un lieve bacio sulla fronte. Tremai a quel contatto con le sue labbra calde.  
  
Volevo di più... volevo assaggiare quelle labbra, sentirle sulle mie...  
  
Mi avvicinai a lui, così tanto che sentii il suo respiro sulla mia bocca. Eravamo così vicini, sarebbe bastato un altro paio di centimetri...  
  
Gimli venne verso di noi, e mi affrettai ad allontanarmi dal Ramingo. Dannato Nano, sempre al momento sbagliato!  
  
"Presto, Mastro Elfo, gusterai la leggendaria ospitalità dei Nani..." mi disse mentre attraversavamo le grandi porte "Grandi falò, birra di malto, carne stagionata con l'osso. Questa, amico mio, è la casa di mio cugino Balin, e la chiamano una miniera... una minera!"  
  
C'era qualcosa di strano in quella caverna... uno strano odore nell'aria... odore di...  
  
Morte.  
  
Centinaia di corpi in putrefazione giacevano in mezzo alla polvere e ai ragni. Sussultai, lo spettacolo era a dir poco stomachevole.  
  
"Non è una miniera..." mormorò Boromir, altrettanto scosso "E' una tomba!"  
  
Mi avvicinai al corpo di quello che doveva essere stato un Nano. Era morto trafitto da una freccia mortalmente precisa. Quella freccia... conoscevo quella fattura!  
  
Sentii Gimli urlare tutto il suo dolore. In quel momento provai della pena per lui, ma non potevo fare niente.  
  
Avevo capito cosa aveva causato quel massacro.  
  
"I goblin!" gridai.  
  
Non appena anche gli altri realizzarono la situazione, estrassero le proprie armi. Io imbracciai l'arco e incoccai una freccia, già pronto al tiro.  
  
"Dirigiamoci alla Breccia di Rohan..." disse Boromir "Non saremmo mai dovuti venire qui! E ora andiamocene! Fuori!"  
  
No... fuori il pericolo era ancora più grande!  
  
Stavo per gridare un avvertimento, quando sentii gli Hobbit urlare e chiamare aiuto.  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
Una creatura gigantesca e rivoltante era comparsa dalle profonde acque del lago. Aveva lunghi tentacoli robusti con cui frustava l'aria: uno di quei tentacoli aveva afferrato il Portatore per un gamba e ora lo teneva sollevato da terra, sulla sua bocca spalancata, pronto a mangiarlo.  
  
Scoccai una freccia e colpii il tentacolo, ma la creatura non sembrò risentirne minimamente. Presto anche Aragorn e Boromir si unirono alla lotta, tagliando di netto i tentacoli che gli capitavano a tiro.  
  
Scagliai frecce a ripetizione.  
  
Finalmente Aragorn tranciò il tentacolo che aveva afferrato Frodo, e l'Hobbit cadde tra le braccia di Boromir.  
  
"Nelle miniere!" gridò Gandalf. Gli Hobbit e Gimli lo seguirono, restavamo solo io, i due guerrieri e il Portatore fuori da Moria.  
  
"Legolas! Nella caverna!" gridò Boromir nella mia direzione. Non lo ascoltai e continuai a colpire la creatura con i miei dardi. Volevo assicurarmi che Aragorn e gli altri fossero al sicuro prima di andarmene a mia volta.  
  
Quando tutti furono entrati, mi voltai e cominciai a correre. La creatura mi seguì, ma era troppo grande per passare attraverso le porte. I suoi tentacoli colpirono la roccia e la fecero franare sopra le nostre teste.  
  
Gli altri erano già al sicuro, ma io ero rimasto indietro. Non ce l'avrei mai fatta in tempo!  
  
Scattai e corsi ancora più veloce verso Aragorn. Dovevo pensare a lui, dovevo combattere per avere la possibilità di stare di nuovo con lui.  
  
I polmoni mi scoppiavano per lo sforzo, ma non cedetti. Saltai in avanti, evitando la caduta di alcuni massi. Vidi con la coda dell'occhio altre rocce in caduta libera. C'era qualcuno lì sotto...  
  
Guardava me, non in alto!  
  
"Aragorn!" gridai, lanciandomi verso di lui e spingendolo via appena in tempo. Rovinammo a terra, mentre le porte venivano bloccate dalle rocce e Gandalf soffiava sul suo bastone, accendendolo.  
  
Senza che ce ne rendessimo conto, nello slancio, Aragorn era finito sopra di me. Potevo sentire il suo corpo sul mio, e mi faceva impazzire. Dovevo spostarmi immediatamente o avrei commesso una sciocchezza.  
  
Cercai di defilarmi, ma lui mi fermò. Questo mi soprese, e lo guardai interrogativamente negli occhi. C'era qualcosa nel suo sguardo... che fosse...  
  
...desiderio?  
  
Non riuscivo a capirlo.  
  
"Mi hai salvato la vita" mi sussurrò con una voce strana, calda.  
  
"Una vita per una vita" replicai, senza staccare lo sguardo da lui.  
  
"Non lo dimenticherò mai" mi disse, prima di avvicinare il suo viso al mio. Questa volta sfiorai le sue labbra, ma delle voci preoccupate ci fecero tornare alla realtà.  
  
"Aragorn! Legolas! State bene?" chiesero Merry e Pipino concitatamente.  
  
Aragorn si alzò in piedi, tendendo una mano per aiutarmi. La afferrai e mi lasciai trascinare in piedi a mia volta.  
  
"Sì, non preccupatevi" rispose Aragorn sorridendo.  
  
"Non abbiamo altra scelta" affermò Gandalf, guardando sconsolato le porte crollate "Dobbiamo affrontare le lunghe tenebre di Moria... State in guardia: ci sono cose più antiche e più malvagie degli Orchi nelle profondità della terra... Ora silenzio! E' un viaggio di quattro giorni fino all'altra parte, speriamo che la nostra presenza passi inosservata..."  
  
Mi guardai attorno, un po' timoroso.  
  
Già sentivo della mancanza della luce, del cielo e degli alberi. Quel viaggio per me sarebbe stato terribilmente difficile, lo sentivo, ma non avrei rivelato a nessuno la mia debolezza.  
  
Ero forte, ero orgoglioso, ero un principe elfico: non mi era permesso mostrarmi in difficoltà. 


	3. Un viaggio nell'oscurità

***Aragorn***  
  
Non capivo che cosa mi fosse preso.  
  
Dal nostro arrivo alle mura di Moria, per ben due volte ero stato sul punto di baciare Legolas.  
  
Ma la cosa più preoccupante, era che rimpiangevo di non esserci riuscito...  
  
Il fatto era che avere tra le braccia il corpo perfetto del mio migliore amico mi lanciava delle scariche elettriche lungo la colonna vertebrale, a cui non riuscivo a resistere. Il mio corpo agiva da solo, la mia mente entrava in stato catalettico... l'unica cosa che desideravo era sentire su di me le labbra e le mani di Legolas...  
  
Tutto ciò non era normale.  
  
Stavamo camminando da più di due giorni, ormai, tra eterne scalinate e cunicoli bui. Quando mi era possibile senza destare troppi sospetti, mi avvicinavo a Legolas e gli prendevo la mano. Ogni ora che passava, il suo respiro era sempre più accelerato e difficoltoso, e solo io sapevo perchè.  
  
Legolas aveva sempre odiato le caverne.  
  
La sua non era la semplice avversione che il suo popolo provava per i regni dei Nani, lui aveva sempre avuto paura di questi luoghi claustrofobici e oscuri, solo che non l'aveva mai detto a nessuno.  
  
Io l'avevo scoperto per puro caso.  
  
Sapevo che solo il suo orgoglio gli avrebbe permesso di attraversare Moria senza cedere alla disperazione e al terrore.  
  
Da qualche minuto eravamo alle prese con l'ennesima scalinata ripida e scivolosa. Moria era in rovina, e le rocce si sgretolavano sotto il nostro peso. Non era un cammino agevole.  
  
Mi trovavo in retroguardia, dietro a Boromir. Legolas era qualche metro davanti al guerriero di Minas Tirith.  
  
Misi un piede in fallo e rischiai di rovinare giù per la scalinata, ma Boromir si girò di scatto e mi afferrò un braccio, impedendomi di cadere.  
  
Lo ringraziai, lui mi sorrise, e insieme riprendemmo a salire.  
  
Intravidi con la coda dell'occhio Pipino cadere quasi addosso a Merry, ma entrambi si rialzarono facendo meno rumore possibile e proseguirono.  
  
L'unico che sembrava a suo agio era Gimli.  
  
Finalmente la scalinata terminò, e ci ritrovammo davanti a tre porte perfettamente uguali che portavano in tre direzioni diverse.  
  
Gandalf, che apriva la fila, si guardò intorno per qualche minuto, con un'espressione confusa sul viso, poi sospirò.  
  
"Non ho memoria di questo posto..." ammise.  
  
Ci lasciammo cadere su alcune rocce che giacevano lì intorno, in attesa che Gandalf ricordasse la strada da seguire.  
  
Legolas mi si avvicinò e, come sempre da un po' di tempo, si sedette vicino a me. Gli altri facevano di tutto per far finta di non guardarci, ma in realtà ci fissavano curiosi con la coda dell'occhio. Forse nutrivano qualche dubbio sulla natura del nostro rapporto. Sorrisi a quel pensiero: ma cosa volevo che pensassero, se neanch'io sapevo dare un nome al nostro legame?  
  
"Perchè sorridi?"  
  
Mi voltai verso Legolas sempre con un piccolo sorriso dipinto sul viso.  
  
"Niente di importante. Piuttosto..." abbassai la voce perchè mi sentisse solo lui "...come ti senti?"  
  
Legolas si rabbuiò e tremò leggermente, guardando in alto alla ricerca di un cielo che non c'era. Passai un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e lo attirai verso di me. Per un attimo lo sentii irrigidirsi, ma poi si rilassò contro il mio petto e appoggiò la testa sulla mia spalla.  
  
Guardai verso Sam, Merry e Pipino, e mi sembrò di notare, nella penombra, un soffuso rossore colorare le loro guance. Sorrisi mentalmente, ma la voce di Legolas mi fece ricordare che adesso dovevo pensare a lui, dovevo rassicurarlo.  
  
In fondo, lui si fidava solo di me.  
  
"Odio questo posto, Estel..." mi disse con voce sottile ma sicura "...è buio, stretto e chiuso. Non posso vedere il cielo, non posso udire il canto degli alberi, non posso sentire il profumo dei fiori... Ma come può una qualunque creatura vivente decidere di vivere per sempre lontano dalla luce del sole e dalla bellezza della natura?"  
  
Ascoltare un Elfo parlare era una delle più grandi meraviglie della Terra di Mezzo. Le parole del principe di Mirkwood, sebbene ricche di una tristezza mal celata, entravano nel cuore e lì restavano. Sarei rimasto a sentirlo parlare per tutta l'eternità. Scossi la testa e mi ripresi. Mi sentivo onorato che avesse voluto condividere i suoi pensieri con me, sapevo che non l'avrebbe fatto con nessun altro, e questo mi riempiva di gioia e soddisfazione.  
  
Stavo diventando dipendente da Legolas. Cosa significava?  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
Legolas, tra le mie braccia, aveva sentito il mio cuore cominciare a battere più rapidamente.  
  
"Cosa ti prende?"  
  
"Niente, non preoccuparti, Legolas... e non temere questo luogo. Esso è oscuro, questo è vero, ma dopo la notte nasce sempre un nuovo giorno. La luce tornerà presto a baciare il tuo bel viso..."  
  
Ma dove l'avevo trovato il coraggio per pronunciare quest'ultima frase? Oddio, dovevo essergli sembrato terribilmente ridicolo!  
  
Legolas alzò il viso e mi guardò intensamente. Quello sguardo... l'avevo già visto...  
  
Sul Passo di Caradhras, la prima volta, dopo che gli avevo salvato la vita. Poi fuori dalle mura di Moria, quando senza pensarci l'avevo baciato sulla fronte. Infine all'interno delle miniere, quando finalmente avevo sfiorato le sue labbra vellutate.  
  
Era uno sguardo penetrante, e mi persi nei suoi occhi.  
  
Non esisteva più niente intorno a noi: né l'oscurità opprimente delle miniere, né la biancastra e fredda luce del bastone di Gandalf, né tantomeno gli altri membri della compagnia.  
  
Chi se ne importava se in questo stesso momento ci stavano guardando interdetti.  
  
Chi se ne importava se dopo ci avrebbero giudicati e disprezzati.  
  
"Sei tu la mia luce, Aragorn..." sussurrò Legolas a un soffio dalle mie labbra.  
  
In quel momento il mondo era solo nostro.  
  
Chiusi gli occhi quando sentii le labbra di Legolas posarsi sulle mie. Per un po' il nostro fu un bacio innocente e casto, ma io desideravo di più... Passai la lingua sulle sue labbra chiuse, ed esse si aprirono per me, rivelando il più prezioso dei tesori. Strinsi maggiormente la presa su Legolas, attirandolo vicinissimo a me, mentre le nostre lingue giocavano tra loro, mandando scariche e brividi lungo tutto il mio corpo. Non avrei mai pensato che esistesse qualcosa di tanto bello...  
  
Dopo qualche minuto ci separammo per respirare, ma non sciogliemmo l'abbraccio.  
  
Ero confuso, disorientato... era giusto quello che avevamo fatto? Era giusto il nostro rapporto?  
  
Osservai per qualche istante il volto perfetto di Legolas, ma lo vidi quasi immediatamente spalancare gli occhi e allontanarsi da me, con un'espressione di dolore dipinta sul volto.  
  
Non appena il suo corpo fu lontano dal mio, sentii una sensazione di freddo invadermi.  
  
In quel momento mi resi conto che stavamo dando spettacolo. A parte Gandaf e Frodo, che erano impegnati in una discussione davanti alle tre porte, gli altri ci guardavano con il mento che quasi toccava per terra. Gimli era pietrificato dalla sorpresa, mentre Boromir scuoteva la testa incredulo. Dei tre Hobbit, il più felice mi sembrava Merry, che saltava di qua e di là esclamando qualcosa a proposito di una scommessa che aveva vinto.  
  
"Mi... mi dispiace, Aragorn... non avrei dovuto..."  
  
Ma cosa diavolo era preso a Legolas? Non era stata mica colpa sua, entrambi lo volevamo da tanto, troppo tempo... era ovvio che prima o poi sarebbe successo!  
  
"Non ti capisco, Legolas... io non sono pentito di quello che ho fatto"  
  
Cercai di usare il tono più convincente di cui ero capace, volevo che si rendesse conto che quello per me era stato il primo bacio di una lunga serie.  
  
Un lampo d'ira passò nei suoi splendidi occhi di smeraldo, e strinse i pugni così forte che le unghie dovevano essergli penetrate nella tenera carne.  
  
"Non fare il doppiogiochista con me, Aragorn! Non credo di meritarmelo!"  
  
Si rese conto di essere osservato, e sospirò, guardandomi tristemente.  
  
"Ne riparleremo in privato"  
  
Si allontanò da tutti, sedendosi su una solitaria roccia vicino alla scalinata che avevamo appena percorso. L'unica cosa positiva di tutta quella faccenda, era che sembrava essersi dimenticato della sua paura delle caverne.  
  
Non capivo le sue parole.  
  
Perchè mi aveva dato del doppiogiochista? Credeva davvero che lo stessi semplicemente usando, che stessi giocando con lui?  
  
Abbassai lo sguardo, sconsolato.  
  
Poco prima mi trovavo nel posto più meraviglioso che esistesse, e ora il gelo si era di nuovo fatto strada nel mio cuore.  
  
Boromir si inginocchiò davanti a me, guardandomi con severità.  
  
"Cosa c'è Boromir?" dissi stancamente, non avevo voglia di dare spiegazioni. Non ancora e non adesso.  
  
"Perchè non vai a parlargli?"  
  
Questo mi sorprese non poco. Il fiero, austero figlio di Denethor stava cercando di sistemare le cose tra me e Legolas...  
  
Gli sorrisi con gratitudine.  
  
"Non è così facile. Stai dimenticando che Legolas è un Elfo: non esiste razza nella Terra di Mezzo più orgogliosa e testarda"  
  
"Potresti anche aver ragione... ma secondo me tu hai paura di affrontarlo"  
  
Spalancai gli occhi. Boromir mi stava dando del codardo! A me!  
  
"Ritira subito quello che hai detto!" esclamai, trattenendomi a stento dall'urlarglielo in faccia.  
  
Lui sembrava tranquillo.  
  
"Non lo farò. C'è qualcosa in sospeso tra di voi, se ne sono accorti tutti. Qualcosa che impedisce a Legolas di concedersi completamente a te"  
  
La nostra conversazione fu interrotta da un'esclamazione di Gandalf.  
  
"Ah! Quella è la via!"  
  
Tutti scattarono in piedi, già dimentichi del piccolo spettacolo di poco prima.  
  
"Se l'è ricordata!" esclamò Merry, felice.  
  
"No, ma laggiù l'aria non ha un odore così fetido" replicò lo stregone "Quando sei in dubbio, Meriadoc, segui sempre il tuo naso"  
  
Non riuscii a trattenere un sorriso.  
  
Ci incamminammo giù per una scalinata molto più agevole della precedente. Più scendevamo, più lo spazio si allargava: ora la caverna non era più tanto opprimente.  
  
Arrivammo in fondo alla scala, e il luogo in cui entrammo era talmente vasto che la luce del bastone di Gandalf non riusciva a raggiungere il soffitto.  
  
"Voglio osare un po' più di luce..."  
  
La luce aumentò d'intensità, e la grande caverna si rivelò essere, come disse poi Gandalf, il grande reame della città dei Nani. Mai i miei occhi avevano visto tanta magnificenza nelle profondità della terra.  
  
Le gigantesche colonne e le grandi volte che sorreggevano il soffitto non avevano l'elegante e sinuosa grazia delle costruzioni elfiche, ma erano così immense che quel luogo...  
  
"Ti fa spalancare gli occhi, è certo" commentò Sam.  
  
Esattamente le parole che cercavo.  
  
Ci incamminammo silenziosamente in quell'immensità, rovinata solo dall'odore di morte che ancora aleggiava nell'aria.  
  
Un odore che aumentava più ci avvicinavamo ad una stanza laterale: in quel luogo il tanfo era quasi insostenibile.  
  
Vidi Gimli correre verso quella stanza in preda alla disperazione, e nessuno riuscì a fermarlo, così lo seguimmo.  
  
Spalancammo gli occhi, mentre le urla di dolore di Gimli ci straziavano il cuore.  
  
***Legolas***  
  
Per un attimo il mio mondo si era tinto di rosa.  
  
Quando finalmente ero riuscito a baciare Aragorn con tutto l'ardore di cui ero capace, mi era sembrato tutto un bellissimo sogno, dal quale non avevo intenzione di svegliarmi.  
  
Eppure, finito l'idillio, mi ero reso conto che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato in quello che avevo fatto.  
  
Arwen.  
  
Era lei la mia catena, colei che mi proibiva di essere finalmente completo.  
  
Aragorn amava Arwen, non avrei dovuto dimenticarlo e lasciarmi andare così. Probabilmente per me provava una sorta di attrazione, che si limitava alla ricerca del piacere fisico.  
  
Non dovevo permettergli di giocare con me, non avrei retto il colpo.  
  
Il dolore può uccidere un Elfo.  
  
Preferivo che le cose rimanessero così com'erano, la nostra amicizia intatta e il mio cuore sanguinante. Era meglio per tutti: per me, per Aragorn, per Arwen, per tutti, insomma.  
  
Sì, avrei fatto così.  
  
Avrei finto che non fosse successo niente, senza rancore, senza rabbia.  
  
Non appena ci fermammo, dopo aver seguito Gimli in quella piccola stanza, mi affiancai ad Aragorn. Volevo che capisse che non provavo rancore nei suoi confronti.  
  
Mi guardai attorno.  
  
La stanza era in rovina, e decine di corpi di Nani e Orchi giacevano a terra. Esattamente nel mezzo, sotto l'unico raggio di luce che entrava dall'esterno, una tomba.  
  
Gimli era inginocchiato davanti a quel sarcofago, in preda al dolore. Non aveva avuto bisogno di leggere l'iscrizione sul coperchio, aveva capito subito a chi apparteneva, e ora gridava per cercare di alleviare la propria sofferenza.  
  
La pena per quel Nano era forte in me, ma ancora più forte era la paura che gli Orchi sentissero i suoi lamenti e ci trovassero.  
  
Gandalf si avvicinò alla tomba e ne lesse l'iscrizione.  
  
"'Qui giace Balin, figlio di Fundin, signore di Moria'. E' morto, dunque... è come temevo"  
  
Mi avvicinai ancora di più ad Aragorn e gli sussurrai all'orecchio.  
  
"Dobbiamo proseguire, non possiamo indugiare"  
  
Sentivo che presto sarebbe successo qualcosa di tragico.  
  
Gandalf raccolse un libro dalle braccia scheletriche di un Nano, e lo aprì per leggerne le ultime righe. Voleva capire cos'era successo di preciso.  
  
"'Hanno preso il ponte, e il secondo salone. Abbiamo sbarrato i cancelli, ma non possiamo resistere a lungo. La terra trema. Tamburi. Tamburi negli abissi. Non possiamo più uscire. Un'ombra si muove nel buio. Non possiamo più uscire. Arrivano'"  
  
Gandalf si sforzò di leggere mantenendo un tono di voce piatto, ma la disperazione che quelle poche frasi comunicavano penetrò nei nostri cuori. Quei Nani erano morti come topi in trappola, non avevano potuto difendersi, non avevano avuto alcuna possibilità di scampo.  
  
Sobbalzammo tutti quando un improvviso rumore rimbombò per tutta Moria.  
  
Ci girammo verso Pipino, che aveva inavvertitamente fatto cadere lo scheletro di un Nano, un secchio e una catena al'interno del profondo pozzo. Il rumore tuonò per qualche istante, poi svanì.  
  
Ci guardammo intorno, nervosi, sperando di non trovarci davanti all'improvviso un esercito di Orchi.  
  
Sospirai quando tutto tornò alla tranquillità.  
  
Gandalf richiuse il libro con un tonfo.  
  
"Idiota di un Tuc! Gettati tu la prossima volta e liberaci della tua stupidità!"  
  
La sua reazione mi sembrava esagerata, dopotutto Pipino non l'aveva fatto apposta. Mi dispiaceva per il giovane Hobbit, che ora si guardava triste i piedi pelosi.  
  
Stavo per proporre di ripartire, quando mi congelai sul posto, e le parole mi morirono in gola.  
  
Aragorn mi guardò sorpreso, ma presto anche le sue orecchie percepirono ciò che mi aveva tanto terrorizzato.  
  
Tamburi.  
  
Il suono dei tamburi riempì tutto lo spazio.  
  
Sam guardò l'elsa di Pungolo.  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
Frodo sguainò la spada velocemente. Pungolo risplendeva di un'intensa luce azzurra.  
  
"Gli Orchi!" esclamai.  
  
Boromir non perse tempo e corse verso la porta di legno della stanza in cui ci trovavamo, alla ricerca dell'origine di quel suono.  
  
"Boromir! Indietro!" gridai verso il guerriero.  
  
Fortunatamente, ascoltò il mio avvertimento e si ritrasse. Un secondo dopo, due frecce si conficcarono nel punto in cui lui si trovava prima.  
  
Aragorn si girò verso gli Hobbit, gridando di stare vicini a Gandalf, poi imbracciò l'arco.  
  
Sorrisi, ricordando che ero stato proprio io a insegnargli ad usarlo.  
  
Boromir chiuse le pesanti porte, aiutato da Aragorn, e io lanciai loro delle lunghe e robuste alabarde perchè potessero bloccare l'entrata.  
  
"E' un Troll di caverna!" ci informò Boromir.  
  
Beh, le alabarde e le porte non sarebbero servite a molto, allora...  
  
Gimli salì in piedi sulla tomba di suo cugino per avere il favore dell'altezza, mentre io, Aragorn e Boromir ci posizionammo davanti.  
  
"Che vengano pure! Troveranno che qui a Moria c'è ancora un Nano che respira!" esclamò il Nano.  
  
Aspettammo.  
  
Quando le prime asce degli Orchi crearono delle brecce nelle porte, io e Aragorn scoccammo le nostre frecce, cominciando a fare le prime vittime.  
  
Sentivo le sgraziate urla di quelli che venivano colpiti dai nostri dardi.  
  
Ben presto però le porte cedettero e Aragorn abbandonò l'arco per la spada. Io insistei ancora per qualche istante con le frecce, ma presto gli Orchi furono così vicini che non potei evitare il corpo a corpo.  
  
Sfoderai le daghe elfiche che portavo alla cintura e ingaggiai un duello con alcuni Orchi a me vicini.  
  
Ogni tanto, nei momenti di pausa, mi giravo per controllare che nessuno avesse bisogno del mio aiuto. Boromir, Aragorn e Gimli si stavano battendo come leoni, e anche Gandalf e i giovani Hobbit si erano da poco uniti al combattimento.  
  
Le cose si stavano mettendo bene, per noi, avremmo anche potuto vincere, ma sapevo che il vero pericolo doveva ancora arrivare.  
  
Vidi Aragorn decapitare un Orco e poi girarsi con gli occhi spalancati verso la porta. Seguii il suo sguardo e lo vidi.  
  
Un gigantesco, ripugnante e maleodorante Troll di caverna.  
  
Non avevo mai avuto modo di vederne uno, ma non era un bello spettacolo.  
  
Ripresi l'arco e lo colpii con una freccia, ma sembrò non risentirne minimamente.  
  
Lo vidi andare dritto verso Sam e, prima che chiunque potesse intervenire, calò la sua pesante arma (una specie di martello da guerra) sul povero Hobbit.  
  
Sam, colto dal panico, saltò in avanti e passò sotto le gambe del Troll, scampando alla morte. Sospirai di sollievo e mi liberai con un gioco di polsi di due Hobbit che mi stavano sbarrando la strada.  
  
Avevo una mezza idea su come liberarci di quel mostro...  
  
Raggiunsi Aragorn e lottamo per un po' schiena contro schiena. Era rassicurante avere qualcuno come lui a guardarti le spalle.  
  
"Aragorn!" lo chiamai in un momento di tranquillità.  
  
Lui annuì nella mia direzione, senza distogliere l'attenzione dal combattimento, per dirmi che mi stava ascoltando.  
  
"Voglio provare a salire sulla schiena del Troll... forse così riuscirò a metterlo fuori gioco"  
  
Per un attimo mi guardò spaesato. Il mio era un piano pericoloso, ma forse poteva funzionare. E poi io ero l'unico in grado di fare una cosa del genere.  
  
"Stai attento, ti scongiuro"  
  
Era davvero preoccupato, il mio amico... mi sentii felice, sapendo che Aragorn era in pensiero per me.  
  
Il Troll calò la pesante arma sulla tomba di Balin con l'intento di colpire Gimli, ma il Nano saltò e evitò il martello. Cominciò a combattere a terra contro gli Orchi che gli capitavano a tiro. Non c'era grazia nei suoi movimenti, solo forza bruta, ma dovetti ammettere che in questa situazione era molto utile.  
  
Incoccai due frecce e le scagliai contro il Troll, cercando di distrarlo, poi, sempre con l'arco in una mano, estrassi un pugnale e eliminai tre Orchi che cercavano di impedirmi di salire su una roccia abbastanza alta da poter saltare sul Troll.  
  
Avevo notato, non appena il mostro era entrato, che al collo aveva una catena da prigioniero, che aveva iniziato a usare come frusta. Speravo la usasse anche contro di me. Se fossi riuscito ad afferrarla, forse...  
  
"Legolas! Giù!" mi gridò qualcuno. Boromir, forse.  
  
Troppo perso nei miei pensieri, non mi ero accorto che il Troll aveva già cominciato ad attaccarmi con la catena. Evitai un paio di attacchi, e al terzo riuscii a bloccare la catena sotto il piede. Con un balzo, saltai sulla schiena del Troll.  
  
Sentivo gli occhi di Aragorn fissi su di me, ma non potevo preoccuparmene.  
  
Strinsi le ginocchia attorno al collo taurino del Troll, in modo da avere le mani libere, e incoccai una freccia. Lasciai andare la corda dell'arco e il dardo si conficcò sulla testa del Troll. Il mostro iniziò a dimenarsi per il dolore, non riuscivo più a tenermi in equilibrio.  
  
Cercai di mettermi in posizione per saltare, ma inciampai sulla catena del Troll e precipitai a terra.  
  
Dritto tra le braccia di Aragorn.  
  
"Grazie..." sussurrai, allontanandomi in fretta. Averlo vicino continuava a farmi uno strano effetto.  
  
Il mio piano però aveva ottenuto l'effetto contrario: ora il Troll era ancora più furioso.  
  
Lo vidi avventarsi contro il gruppetto formato da Frodo, Pipino e Merry. Gli Hobbit saltarono e Frodo si ritrovò separato dagli altri due.  
  
Cercai di raggiungerlo, tallonato da Aragorn, ma degli Orchi mi sbarrarono la strada. Una delle mie frecce trafisse la gola di una di quelle creature, mentre la spada di Aragorn tagliò di netto il braccio con cui un'altra reggeva la sua arma.  
  
"Vai da Frodo, Aragorn! Qui ci penso io!" gli gridai. Il Portatore aveva urgente bisogno d'aiuto. Il Troll l'aveva afferrato per una caviglia e l'aveva trascinato contro una roccia.  
  
"Aragorn!" gridò Frodo.  
  
Aragorn si guardò intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa con cui colpire il Troll e fargli qualche danno, quando lo raggiunse la voce di Boromir.  
  
"Prendi!" il guerriero gli lanciò una lunga lancia dalla punta acuminata.  
  
Aragorn non perse tempo e si lanciò davanti a Frodo per proteggerlo, trafiggendo il Troll con la lancia. Purtroppo però la pelle del mostro era troppo resistente, e il Troll non risentì del colpo. Con un possente braccio, scaraventò Aragorn contro un muro, e il mio amico perse conoscenza.  
  
Il Troll afferrò la lancia e la usò come nuova arma.  
  
"Aragorn!" io e Frodo ci precipitammo contemporaneamente sull'Uomo svenuto. L'Hobbit lo scosse leggermente, ma invano.  
  
Una rabbia cieca crebbe dentro di me.  
  
Come aveva osato! Come si era permesso quel mostro di colpire il mio Aragorn!  
  
Frodo si allontanò da noi e qualche istante dopo lo sentii gridare. Vidi il Troll trafiggerlo con la lancia.  
  
Ma la mia mente era altrove e la mia vista velata di rosso.  
  
Come aveva potuto...  
  
L'avrebbe pagata cara...  
  
Merry e Pipino saltarono sulla schiena del Troll e io incoccai una freccia. L'avrei ucciso! Avrei ammazzato quel bastardo!  
  
Merry fu scaraventato a terra, ma Pipino riuscì a far aprire la bocca al mostro, affondandogli la spada nella testa.  
  
Perfetto.  
  
La mia freccia si conficcò esattamente nel palato del Troll, che così non fu più in grado di respirare. La mia vista era ancora annebbiata e continuai a tempestarlo di dardi, finché non sentii sul braccio la mano calda di Boromir svegliarmi dal mio incubo.  
  
"Smettila, Legolas... è morto..." il guerriero era stanco, come tutti, e la sua voce debole. Ma i suoi occhi risplendevano di una luce orgogliosa: avevamo vinto!  
  
Mi calmai, avvicinandomi ad Aragorn, che nel frattempo aveva ripreso conoscenza, mentre tutti gli altri si assicuravano che Frodo stesse bene.  
  
Il tempo di sentire che l'Hobbit era vivo grazie ad un'armatura di mithril, e riportai l'attenzione su Aragorn.  
  
"Legolas..." sussurrò lui, ancora un po' intontito.  
  
"Non muoverti, Aragorn... te la sei vista brutta..."  
  
"L'hai ucciso tu... sei stato fantastico..."  
  
Arrossi involontariamente, mentre aiutavo il Ramingo ad alzarsi. Il tempo di riprendersi dal colpo subito, e fu subito quasi come nuovo. Lo ammiravo ogni giorno di più.  
  
Mi guardò sorridendo e mi accarezzò una guancia, poi andò a controllare le condizioni di Frodo.  
  
Il tocco della sua mano sulla mia guancia era ancora fresco nella mente. Mi passai una mano sullo stesso punto. Quel gesto spontaneo, carico di affetto, aveva fatto sbocciare in me qualcosa.  
  
Qualcosa che credevo di aver perduto per sempre.  
  
La speranza.  
  
Il rumore degli Orchi che correvano nel grande salone mi risvegliò dal mio torpore.  
  
"Al ponte di Khazad-dum!" disse Gandalf.  
  
Corremmo.  
  
***Aragorn***  
  
Corremmo per interminabili minuti lungo l'immenso salone centrale. Lungo i muri di pietra e le colonne, gli Orchi correvano per raggiungerci, aggrappandosi sia con i piedi che con le mani alla pietra.  
  
Mi sentivo dentro un formicaio, sembrava non esserci alcuna via d'uscita.  
  
Il nostro destino era dunque questo? Morire miseramente trafitti da una lurida ascia di metallo arrugginito? Imprecai silenziosamente, pregando i Valar che il nostro viaggio non fosse già giunto al termine.  
  
Mi sentivo esausto e svuotato, ovviamente era la conseguenza della battaglia appena sostenuta e della brutta botta alla testa che avevo preso quando il Troll mi aveva scagliato contro il muro.  
  
Ricordavo ancora il senso di intontimento e il dolore che avevo provato in quell'attimo. Certo, mi era già capitato di essere ferito in battaglia, eppure era stato diverso... come se non potessi lasciarmi andare, come se avessi qualcosa (o qualcuno?) per cui restare.  
  
I miei pensieri erano andati subito ad Arwen, ma poi l'immagine della bellissima Stella del Vespro era mutata nella mia testa, trasformandosi in un biondo Elfo dagli occhi verdi.  
  
La prima cosa che avevo visto non appena avevo ripreso i sensi era stata Legolas che uccideva con una freccia quella mostruosa creatura.  
  
Il mio cuore aveva cominciato a correre, mentre una sola parola mi veniva in mente per descrivere il mio amico in quegli attimi.  
  
/Divino.../  
  
Legolas mi era entrato nel cuore, ormai era inutile continuare a negarlo, ma prima di commettere qualche sciocchezza dovevo capire quali fossero i miei sentimenti per lui.  
  
Lo amavo?  
  
Come amico, certamente. Come fratello.  
  
Ma lo amavo anche come compagno? Come amante?  
  
A questa domanda non riuscivo a dare una risposta.  
  
Dovevo parlarne con qualcuno. Il primo che mi era venuto in mente era stato Gandalf, ma in questioni di questo tipo non sapevo quanto mi sarebbe stato d'aiuto... Gimli e gli Hobbit erano da escludere... Boromir. Sì, forse con lui avrei potuto parlare. Dopotutto, il guerriero sembrava già aver capito la situazione. Decisi che gli avrei parlato appena usciti da quell'inferno.  
  
Legolas correva al mio fianco, le braccia leggermente piegate in avanti. Sembrava risoluto e deciso, ma aveva paura, una piccola scintilla di paura brillava nei suoi occhi.  
  
Aveva ucciso il Troll di caverna, sebbene nessuno sembrasse essersene reso conto, ed era stato davvero fenomenale. Non ricordavo che combattesse così bene.  
  
Scossi la testa, continuando a correre, tanto che i polmoni cominciavano a bruciarmi. Non potevo pensare a cose del genere in questo momento!  
  
All'improvviso altri Orchi ci si pararono davanti, circondandoci.  
  
Eravamo in trappola.  
  
I nostri corpi avrebbero fatto compagnia a quelli già putrefatti dei Nani di Moria.  
  
La missione era fallita, la Compagnia dell'Anello aveva fallito.  
  
Sguainai comunque la spada, almeno sarei morto combattendo.  
  
Un rumore spaventoso proveniente dalle profondità della terra interruppe le mie elucubrazioni.  
  
Gli Orchi si guardarono intorno, anche loro confusi e spaventati, infine si dispersero.  
  
Non potevo crederci.  
  
Eravamo ancora vivi.  
  
Per ora.  
  
In fondo al salone vidi una galleria illuminarsi di vivo fuoco.  
  
Abbassammo le armi, inconsciamente consapevoli che non sarebbero mai servite a nulla.  
  
Boromir si avvicinò a Gandalf senza staccare gli occhi da quelle fiamme oscure.  
  
"Cos'è questa nuova diavoleria?"  
  
Mithrandir chiuse gli occhi, sospirando.  
  
"Un Balrog. Un demone del mondo antico. E' un nemico al di là delle vostre forze. Fuggiamo!"  
  
Un Balrog... ne avevo sentito parlare. Erano i flagelli infuocati, chiamati anche Valaraukar, i demoni di terrore al servizio di Morgoth. Eppure pensavo che ormai non ne esistessero più...  
  
Riprendemmo a correre senza voltarci indietro. Ormai gli Hobbit sembravano sul punto di crollare, e anche Gimli non se la passava bene. Legolas era ancora in forze, respirava solo un po' più velocemente, e Boromir faceva fatica a portare il suo grande scudo circolare, ma sembrava a posto. Gandalf non era neanche affaticato, semplicemente preoccupato per il nuovo orrore che ci seguiva da troppo vicino.  
  
Io ero stanco, tremendamente stanco, ma il calore che sentivo sulla schiena era un incentivo sufficiente a costringermi a proseguire.  
  
Arrivammo nei pressi di un arco di pietra, che una volta doveva essere stato una porta, e Gandalf si fermò, aspettando che tutti lo attraversassimo.  
  
Boromir corse oltre l'arco e poco dopo sentii il suo grido, seguito dal rumore di qualcosa ce precipitava nel vuoto.  
  
Non capivo cosa stesse succedendo, ero troppo lontano, ma vidi Legolas scattare e correre verso il guerriero. Ora riuscivo a vedere la scena: Boromir era in bilico sul bordo di un precipizio senza fine, e la torcia gli era sfuggita di mano, precipitando.  
  
Legolas lo afferrò alla vita e lo tirò verso di sé. Caddero a terra, Boromir su Legolas.  
  
Cosa provai in quel momento?  
  
Gelosia e possessività.  
  
Stupido, vero? Eppure vedere il mio Elfo tra le braccia di un altro, sebbene per un caso fortuito, mi faceva ribollire il sangue nelle vene.  
  
"Grazie, Legolas... ogni tanto mi chiedo cosa farei senza di te" mormorò Boromir, rialzandosi da terra e aiutando il mio Elfo a fare altrettanto.  
  
Il *mio* Elfo... già lo consideravo mio? C'era qualcosa di dannatamente sbagliato nella mia testa...  
  
O forse era nel mio cuore.  
  
"Ho saldato il mio debito, Boromir..."  
  
Già... il guerriero mi aveva aiutato a salvare Legolas al passo di Caradhras, e anche durante il combattimento con gli Orchi alla tomba di Balin gli aveva lanciato un paio di avvertimenti per salvarlo.  
  
Non ebbi più tempo per pensare ai miei problemi, perchè sentii la mano di Gandalf calare pesantemente sulla mia spalla. Mi voltai verso lo stregone: non l'avevo mai visto tanto agitato e in preda al panico.  
  
"Conducili fuori, Aragorn! Il ponte è vicino..." esitai. Li stava affidando a me. Stava affidando l'intera missione nelle mie mani. Provai a ribattere, ma mi interruppe, spingendomi leggermente perchè riprendessi a correre.  
  
Mi voltai verso la grande caverna che ci stava davanti. Riuscivo, sforzando lo sguardo, a vedere il ponte.  
  
Sì, era davvero vicino.  
  
"Fà come ti dico! Ormai le spade non sono più utili!"  
  
Forse Gandalf aveva ragione, ma non mi andava di avventurarmi in quell'oscurità disarmato, quindi tenni stretta in mano l'elsa della spada.  
  
Scendemmo in fretta una stretta scala che portava dritta al ponte. Ai lati non c'era nessun tipo di protezione: un passo falso e saremmo precipitati nel vuoto.  
  
Rabbrividii e cercai di non pensare a ciò che mi avrebbe aspettato se fossi caduto.  
  
Boromir e Legolas, che aprivano la fila, si fermarono di colpo: la scala era rotta, dovevamo saltare o non saremmo riusciti a proseguire.  
  
Vidi Legolas saltare dall'altra parte del buco, e non riuscii a trattenere un sospiro di sollievo quando i suoi piedi toccarono nuovamente la solida roccia.  
  
"Gandalf!"  
  
La voce musicale dell'Elfo richiamò l'attenzione dello stregone, che saltò a sua volta e finì tra le braccia di Legolas, che era pronto a riceverlo.  
  
Vidi Boromir afferrare per la vita Merry e Pipino e sollevarli di peso, lanciandosi con loro dall'altra parte. Nel momento stesso in cui i tre atterrarono, la roccia davanti a noi si sbriciolò, allungando il salto. Era ancora fattibile, ma stava diventando sempre più difficile, e sentivo che presto altra roccia si sarebbe sgretolata sotto i nostri piedi. Portandoci con lei se non facevamo in fretta.  
  
La terra cominciò a tremare, segno che il Balrog era sempre più vicino, e gli Orchi tornarono all'attacco, bombardandoci di frecce che, fortunatamente, non colpivano i propri bersagli.  
  
Andavano tutte a segno, invece, quelle scoccate da Legolas. Guardarlo tirare con l'arco era uno spettacolo.  
  
Uno spettacolo splendido e letale.  
  
Non un dardo mancava il suo bersaglio, e gli Orchi cominciarono a cadere come mosche.  
  
Mi avvicinai al bordo del precipizio: dovevamo fare in fretta.  
  
"Sam!" chiamai, poi lo afferrai e lo lanciai dall'altra parte, dove Boromir era già pronto a prenderlo.  
  
Mi voltai per fare la stessa cosa con Gimli, ma il Nano mi fermò.  
  
"No, nessuno può lanciare un Nano!"  
  
Prese lo slancio e si gettò in avanti.  
  
Maledizione! Troppo corto!  
  
Il Nano toccò con i piedi la roccia, ma si sbilanciò indietro, rischiando di cadere.  
  
Legolas si accorse del pericolo e si voltò in tempo per afferrare la barba rossa di Gimli e trascinarlo in salvo.  
  
"La barba no!" si lamentò il Nano, ma l'Elfo non lo ascoltò e lo tirò verso di sé, poi riprese a decimare i nemici con le sue frecce.  
  
Ormai rimanevamo solo io e Frodo.  
  
Sentii sotto i miei piedi la roccia cedere, e lanciai Frodo indietro per metterlo in salvo, dopodiché saltai verso di lui.  
  
La roccia cedette e mi ritrovai appeso nel vuoto, con le mani che cercavano disperatamente un appiglio.  
  
"Aragorn!" gridò una voce che conoscevo fin troppo bene. Una voce che ormai cominciavo a ritenere indispensabile.  
  
Sopra di me, Frodo mi afferrò un braccio e cominciò a tirare, permettendomi di risalire sulla scalinata.  
  
"Grazie Frodo" annaspai in cerca di aria, poi sussultai quando un gigantesco masso frantumò la scalinata poco dietro di noi.  
  
Ora non potevamo più tornare indietro, e saltare era diventato impossibile.  
  
Il frammento di roccia su cui stavamo io e Frodo cominciò a oscillare pericolosamente, e mi venne in mente un piano che, per quanto folle, avrebbe anche potuto funzionare.  
  
***Legolas***  
  
Trattenni il respiro quando vidi Aragorn e Frodo oscillare pericolosamente sul quel frammento di roccia.  
  
Aragorn...  
  
Potevo anche nascondere i miei sentimenti per lui davanti agli altri, ma il mio cuore non poteva negarlo.  
  
/Aragorn... Stai attento.../  
  
Mi ritrovai a fissare i due con più intensità del normale. Non riuscivo a staccare gli occhi da Aragorn, era come se volessi imprimermi nella mente ogni suo movimento.  
  
Come un lampo, mi resi conto che i suoi movimenti erano calcolati...  
  
Avevo capito!  
  
"Boromir!" chiamai "Stai pronto a prendere Frodo!"  
  
Il guerriero mi guardò confuso, poi anche lui capì il piano di Aragorn e si mise in posizione.  
  
Intanto Aragorn aveva iniziato a dare disposizioni a Frodo.  
  
"Chinati!" fu l'ultima cosa che disse. L'Hobbit eseguì, e presto il frammento di scalinata cominciò a oscillare in avanti.  
  
Qualche metro... solo qualche metro ancora...  
  
Frodo saltò e Boromir lo afferrò al volo. Aragorn fece lo stesso, e io lo presi tra le braccia, godendo per qualche breve, eterno istante del calore del suo corpo contro il mio, del tepore del suo fiato sul mio viso.  
  
Ci staccammo quando sentimmo il rumore della scalinata che si schiantava molti metri sotto di noi.  
  
Riprendemmo a correre, non c'era il tempo di gioire per averla scampata ancora una volta. L'adrenalina scorreva nel mio corpo a circolo chiuso.  
  
Ormai le fiamme crepitavano senza controllo in tutta la caverna. Il Balrog era vicino.  
  
Mi impietrii e mi voltai indietro quando sentii il tremendo ruggito del mostro di fiamma. Non riuscivo a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Era in un certo qual modo affascinante...  
  
"Legolas! Andiamo!"  
  
Aragorn mi afferrò per un braccio e cominciò a trascinarmi verso il ponte. Lo lasciai fare senza opporre resistenza, ero completamente ammaliato da quel demone di brace...  
  
Lo sentivo urlare, strepitare, ruggire, gridare...  
  
Nella mia testa sentivo le sue urla... era una sensazione strana, ma familiare in un certo senso...  
  
L'Anello! Sì, era la stessa sensazione della voce dell'Anello nella mia mente!  
  
Lo spirito dell'Anello e lo spirito del Balrog erano affini, entrambi traevano i propri poteri da un'entità comune.  
  
Sauron.  
  
Mi ripresi dal mio stato di intontimento in tempo per sentire Gandalf, in piedi da solo in mezzo al ponte, affrontare il Balrog con parole autoritarie. Senza sapere come, Aragorn era riuscito a portarmi con gli altri al di là del ponte.  
  
"Tu non puoi passare!"  
  
Piantò il bastone sulla roccia, e non appena il demone mise piede sul ponte, cominciò a precipitare nel vuoto, con la sua frusta di fiamma che ancora serpeggiava nell'aria.  
  
Tutti tirarono un sospiro di sollievo, ma il pericolo non era ancora passato.  
  
La frusta del Balrog si attorcigliò attorno alla caviglia di Gandalf, trascinandolo con sé nelle profondità di Khazad-dum.  
  
Lo stregone si aggrappò ai resti del ponte, ma non era in grado di risalire.  
  
Vidi Aragorn scattare in avanti per accorrere in suo aiuto, ma una voce esplose nella mia testa.  
  
/Fermalo, Legolas!/  
  
Istintivamente mi piazzai davanti all'amore della mia vita, impedendogli di proseguire. Lui cercò di aggirarmi, addirittura di spingermi da parte, ma io non desistetti.  
  
Era la voce di Gandalf quella che avevo sentito nella mia testa. Le sue ultime disposizioni prima di sparire nell'ombra. Sentii ancora la sua voce.  
  
/La missione ora è affidata a lui... aiutalo... ha bisogno di te.../  
  
Poi fece in modo che potessero udirlo tutti.  
  
"Fuggite, sciocchi"  
  
E si lasciò cadere.  
  
Frodo lanciò un grido disperato, accorrendo verso il luogo in cui era caduto Gandalf, ma fortunatamente Boromir lo fermò e lo sollevò di peso, portandolo verso l'uscita.  
  
"Aragorn!" gridò il guerriero.  
  
Gli Orchi erano tornati all'attacco con le loro frecce, ma non li degnavo di uno sguardo.  
  
I miei occhi erano solo per Aragorn, e i suoi per me.  
  
Una freccia mi passò a qualche centimetro dalla faccia, tracciando una linea vermiglia sulla mia guancia, ma non mi mossi di un millimetro.  
  
"E' colpa tua"  
  
Un pugnale conficcato nel cuore mi avrebbe fatto meno male di quelle tre parole appena sussurrate.  
  
Rancore. Rancore e tanta rabbia.  
  
"Avrei potuto salvarlo"  
  
Le lacrime minacciarono di rigarmi le guance, ma le ricacciai indietro. Avevo un orgoglio da difendere, non mi sarei mostrato debole come un fanciullo.  
  
"Se non mi avessi fermato, Gandalf sarebbe ancora vivo"  
  
Come potevo dirgli che era stato proprio lo stregone a ordinarmi di fermarlo? Non mi avrebbe creduto. L'ira e la disperazione gli offuscavano la ragione.  
  
"Tu l'hai ucciso"  
  
Una freccia si piantò vicino al piede di Aragorn, che mi voltò le spalle e corse per raggiungere gli altri.  
  
"Non sei migliore di Sauron"  
  
Io rimasi immobile ancora per qualche attimo, sperando che arrivasse qualcosa a portare via il peso che sentivo sul cuore.  
  
/Come vorrei che una freccia mi trafiggesse il cuore in questo momento... smetterei di soffrire... sparirei dalla sua vita... per sempre.../  
  
Mi accasciai a terra, esausto e senza forze.  
  
Vidi vagamente un Orco mirare alla mia testa e scoccare una freccia.  
  
Bene... forse finalmente le mie sofferenze sarebbero terminate.  
  
***Boromir***  
  
Gandalf era precipitato negli abissi di Moria, sacrificandosi per salvarci la vita.  
  
Quando avevo accettato di far parte di questa missione, avevo pensato di convincere la Compagnia a passare attraverso la mia città, Minas Tirith, con l'Anello del Potere. Magari, pensavo, vedendo le sofferenze del mio popolo si sarebbero decisi a collaborare con me.  
  
Mi avrebbero prestato l'Anello.  
  
L'avrei usato solo per difendere Minas Tirith, poi l'avrei portato io stesso al Monte Fato, l'avrei distrutto una volta per tutte.  
  
Quell'Anello era potente, lo percepivo.  
  
L'aria attorno a lui era una vibrazione di potere allo stato puro.  
  
E io lo desideravo.  
  
Eccome se lo desideravo.  
  
Ma durante il viaggio, era nato un legame tra me e gli altri membri della Compagnia. Avevo iniziato ad apprezzarli, a provare per loro affetto e amicizia.  
  
Avrei dato la vita per loro.  
  
Soprattutto per i piccoletti... i giovani Hobbit erano così innocenti e spensierati che il desiderio di proteggerli era spontaneo, nasceva istintivamente nel cuore di ognuno. Ero sicuro che Gandalf si sentisse esattamente così. E anche Aragorn.  
  
Uscimmo dalle tenebre di Moria, e finalmente la luce del sole ci inondò di nuovo.  
  
Sbattei le palpebre per permettere ai miei occhi di abituarsi a quella luminosità accecante.  
  
Feci qualche passo con le ultime forze che ancora albergavano nel mio corpo, e mi accasciai su una roccia.  
  
Gli altri mi imitarono.  
  
Sam capì che era meglio lasciare Frodo da solo per qualche minuto, e si sedette su un masso con la testa fra le mani. Le lacrime scivolavano lungo il suo viso. Guardai il Portatore, in piedi con lo sguardo rivolto all'orizzonte. Una lacrima solitaria gli solcò il viso. La sua disperazione era così grande che non riusciva neanche a piangere.  
  
Merry e Pipino, insieme come sempre, si consolavano a vicenda, stretti in un abbraccio disperato. Non era così che doveva andare...  
  
Gandalf era sempre stato un buon amico degli Hobbit e della Contea. Era un duro colpo per loro.  
  
Aragorn era in piedi, stava ripulendo la spada, il volto impassibile. Cercai Legolas, ero sicuro che dovesse trovarsi lì vicino, eppure non c'era.  
  
Tra quei due era palese una grande attrazione. Non dico che si amassero, o forse non se ne rendevano ancora conto, ma la loro intesa era fenomenale... aveva quasi dell'incredibile. Quando uno dei due soffriva, l'altro era subito pronto a consolarlo, come se avesse sentito il suo dolore. Quando uno dei due aveva paura, l'altro gli prendeva la mano, gli accarezzava un braccio, gli sorrideva complice.  
  
Per non dimenticare il bacio nelle miniere di Moria.  
  
Era stato un gesto puramente istintivo, ma Legolas si era ritirato.  
  
Tra quei due c'era qualcosa che impediva loro di essere felici e di completarsi l'un l'altro.  
  
Avrei dato la vita per avere un rapporto del genere con qualcuno.  
  
Mio fratello e io eravamo molto legati, questo è vero, ma Faramir in quel momento non era lì con me... non poteva asciugare le mie lacrime, consolarmi come era solito fare.  
  
Vidi Gimli alzarsi in piedi e affrettarsi verso la caverna che avevamo appena lasciato. Scattai per fermarlo, ma lui non mi degnò di uno sguardo.  
  
Lo afferrai per un braccio, ma lui fuggì il mio sguardo. Non voleva che vedessi le lacrime sul suo volto.  
  
"L'Elfo..." disse "Non è uscito"  
  
Ci misi qualche secondo prima di capire le parole del Nano.  
  
Legolas... era ancora dentro in balia di un esercito di Orchi!  
  
"Aragorn!" gridai, in preda al panico "Dobbiamo tornare indietro! Legolas è ancora dentro, probabilmente è ferito!"  
  
L'erede di Isildur mi guardò con aria spenta e tremendamente triste. Nei suoi occhi era il vuoto più totale.  
  
"Forse morendo rimedierà ai suoi errori..." mormorò, guardandomi ma non vedendomi.  
  
Sussultai a quelle parole. Doveva essere successo qualcosa tra quei due...  
  
Ripercorsi mentalmente le ultime vicende. Quando Gandalf stava per cadere, Aragorn si era lanciato per aiutarlo, ma Legolas l'aveva inspiegabilmente fermato... sì, doveva essere per quello...  
  
Eppure c'era sicuramente una spiegazione per il comportamento di Legolas: l'Elfo non aveva mai fatto avventatezze.  
  
Magari aveva sentito un pericolo imminente e aveva cercato di limitare le perdite. Dopotutto, la maggior parte degli Elfi aveva una mente fredda e calcolatrice.  
  
Afferrai saldamente il mio grande scudo circolare e mi precipitai all'interno di Moria. Di nuovo.  
  
Scesi una piccola scalinata e raggiunsi il ponte.  
  
E lì lo vidi.  
  
Accoviacciato a terra come una bambola di pezza, senza alcuna forza nei muscoli, senza alcuna luce negli splendidi occhi verdi. La rigogliosa foresta che in genere viveva nel suo sguardo, era ora solo un ricordo.  
  
Lo raggiunsi velocemente, e lo protessi con lo scudo quando sentii il sibilo di una freccia che lo avrebbe sicuramente ucciso.  
  
Mi piazzai davanti a lui, sempre protetto dallo scudo, e cercai di scuoterlo dal suo torpore.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas, per l'amor del cielo, rispondi!"  
  
Finalmente sembrò rendersi conto della mia presenza, e mi trapassò con lo sguardo.  
  
"E' finita..." sussurrò debolmente. Anche la musica nella sua voce si era affievolita fino a sparire.  
  
"Cosa è finita, Legolas? Sei ferito? Ti hanno colpito?"  
  
Scosse la testa in segno di diniego.  
  
"Mi odia... Perchè mi hai salvato? Lasciami morire qui..."  
  
In un attimo capii.  
  
Aragorn.  
  
Stava parlando di lui, sicuramente. Il Ramingo doveva averlo accusato della morte di Gandalf, visto e considerato che l'aveva bloccato quando aveva tentato di salvarlo.  
  
Non sapevo cosa dire a Legolas... prima però dovevo portarlo fuori da lì! Non potevo certo dar retta ai suoi deliri e lasciarlo morire in quel luogo oscuro, così lontano da casa sua e dalle sue amate foreste!  
  
Passai un braccio attorno alla sua vita e lo sollevai. Lui si aggrappò saldamente a me, ma non contribuì assolutamente quando cominciai ad avviarmi verso l'uscita.  
  
Quando finalmente uscimmo da quell'inferno di ombre e fiamme, appoggiai delicatamente Legolas a terra, contro una roccia, e lo osservai attentamente.  
  
Sobbalzai quando vidi i suoi occhi immobili, fissi in un punto imprecisato. Sembrava morto, eppure il suo cuore batteva e il suo petto si alzava e abbassava ad ogni respiro.  
  
Riportai l'attenzione per l'ennesima volta sui suoi occhi.  
  
Non c'era più niente in essi.  
  
Solo... dolore.  
  
E in quel momento ricordai una lezione di tanti anni prima sugli Elfi, in cui il mio tutore mi disse che quegli esseri luminosi e immortali potevano morire. Per morte fisica, oppure per dolore.  
  
Mi diressi verso Aragorn, dovevamo fare quattro chiacchiere.  
  
Sperai solo che non fosse già troppo tardi. 


End file.
